


【盾冬】毒贼巢

by NaN_nan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 43,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaN_nan/pseuds/NaN_nan
Summary: 蜂群由一只蜂王、少量雄蜂和众多工蜂组成。蜂王负责种族延续，控制蜂群次序。在一场几乎灭绝人类的病毒爆发后，社会落入了类似蜂群的畸形单位结构。架空末世，“雄蜂”盾X“蜂王”冬





	1. 王台

居住区的厚重隔离门发出一声撞击巨响。  
“你他妈怎么开的车！”

一声咆哮般的咒骂在Bucky身后炸开，他条件反射般回过了头。

远处的外城围墙上有持枪黑色身影在摇晃。而身着全套黄色橡胶防化服的工作人员站满了内城高高的灰色墙头。那些“工蜂”绕成一个圈，不断调整着手中消毒药剂的高压喷炮方位，对着两道隔离门间的区域反复冲洗。片刻后，蚀痕斑驳的钢制门扣慢慢向两侧展开。一辆滴着水的土黄色重型自卸卡车，挂着歪斜的保险杠，混合着刺鼻药水味，从Bucky身前的坑洼地面碾过。

“一切都会好起来。”身穿白色长风衣的王台(Queen Cells）工作人员挤出一个微笑，捏紧了他的肩膀，引向不远处电话亭大小的灰色水泥独立电梯间。

云翅粒子 Cloudy WingParticle(CWP)，这种诡谲病毒一直幽灵般蛰伏于世。十几年前，一位间歇性咳嗽的黑发红裙姑娘，在法兰克福机场的候机大厅里突然倒下，手中的little remedies蜂蜜止咳棒棒糖摔得粉碎。她双臂布满白斑，当场死亡。而第二天，同样症状便扩散到195个国家。一场蝇之王的屠杀席卷而来！直至今日，除了物理隔离和化学喷洒，不断变异的病毒让有效疫苗的研制工作一直深陷失败漩涡。神明抛弃了人类。在天惩的阴影里，幸存者的生活变得愈发行尸走肉。好在潘多拉的盒子里最后还有希望。

约91%的患者会在出现咳嗽症状的第二天直接死亡。7%的幸存者永久不可逆地丧失生育能力，成为残存社会的主要劳动者“工蜂”。靠自身免疫痊愈的概率只有不到2%——这些人大部分成为了“雄峰”，充当制度制定者和管理者。而有微小到几乎为零的概率，感染者会发生基因突变，成为人类延续的最后希望——“蜂王”。不论男女，在连续注射失败的疫苗：Royal jelly(蜂皇浆)后，一种类似“卵”的自发基因变异细胞团会在他们体内定期产生。通过体外胚胎培养技术，这些细胞团能够非常容易地发育成多个新人类个体，身份也如同病毒感染者般，全是概率与命运的轻率选择。尽管伦理和法律层面有堆积如山的问题值得深究，但这补充人口的唯一方法在过去十几年里被默许，被规则化，现在更潜移默化为圣殿信条与信仰基石。

电梯不断下降，在白色灯光和黑暗交替间向地底深处靠近。Bucky不自觉的向上拉了下黑色连帽衫的领头拉链，让脖子完全躲进衣服里。出了电梯，又穿过一段长长的管状走廊，尽头有扇细长的白色光滑门扉。同行者扫描虹膜后，在门缝开启的瞬间，内部拥挤的人群让他非常不适。

“欢迎来到王台！“身着贴身灰色西装和花绿领带的灰发大叔给予了突如其来的满怀拥抱，“上位蜂王已进入繁育末期，我们正在失王的危险边缘！每个人都想第一时间见到你！”

被从两侧掐住手臂，面对满屋陌生人的热切笑容与期许目光，Bucky反而像幽闭恐惧症般发作般手心出汗，快速逃离地想法不断从脑中冒出来。为了人类存续？可没那么崇高，自己甚至都没想过结婚生子。

在被病毒夺去所有亲友的时光里，他一直企图在自己或者他人身上寻找一种可以称为寄托的东西。度过这牢笼般重复乏味的生活，像在每时每秒折磨生命。他讨厌那些铁灰隔离门，讨厌无处不在刺鼻消毒水，更讨厌太阳从灰色高墙上坠落后，每夜每夜该死的宁静。那种宁静让任何声音在空荡荡的心房里回响，吵闹到无法入睡。

所以，当一个星期前，王台工作人员带着厚厚一沓医疗记录找上门，宣告了长篇大论的崇高奉献，换着花样地赞美他的独一无二，又暗示了一些强制措施之后，他没太犹豫就答应了。总要尝试着做些改变，何况对别人还有帮助。

“忘了自我介绍，我是Alexander Pierce，王台负责人。”他一手挽着Bucky的肩膀，一边侧身，满脸欣喜地介绍起其他人。

“这位羽化前实验室负责人，Zola博士。”一个带着眼镜的矮胖男人面无表情地对视了一下。

“这是羽化后的实验室负责人Abraham博士。”头发微卷的老人满脸微笑，Bucky微微点了下头。

在一连串，Sam或Tom，Brock还是Glock的介绍后，他有些发蒙。短期大量涌入的相貌与名字记忆需求，让大脑有点应接不暇。

“这位，”Pierce抬起脖子在人群中张望了一下。  
一个身型壮硕的金发男人，斜着身子从几排女性工作人员的肩膀间挤到了前面，“抱歉女士，借过。”

 

负责人拍着他的肩膀，顺势又往前拉了一步，“他是你的雄蜂，Steve Rogers，负责你的安全。”  
蓝眼睛的男人对他礼貌地笑着，伸出右手，“你好！Barnes先生！叫我Steve就行。”

“你好，Steve。”Bucky同样伸手做了回应。  
对方弯曲的眼角在白晃晃的灯光和实验室制服中间，像太阳般散发着柔软的光。手掌的力度和温度更有种莫名的安心。只不过当时在那间平常的房间里，这个握手和相视，两人都觉得不过是例行工作照面，礼节而已。

“蜂王的数量和繁育期都有限，失去蜂王的城市在极端情况下会抢夺蜂王。你的安全对我们至关重要。能找到你真是幸运！”Pierce双手张开着，又合十起来，“虽然之前已经和你沟通过。不过，我还是再确认一下。从今天起，至死你将永远不能离开王台！”  
“我知道。”Bucky对流程心知肚明，他很平静，“空荡荡的家，或高墙围绕的内城，或这里，都没有太大区别。”

“我们什么时候开始？”Zola斜眼问到。  
“当然越快越好！”Pierce微笑着。

Bucky说服自己把“蜂王”理解成一份稍显怪异的工作，完全没意识到“蜂王”更像个殉道者，既高高在上，又极度低微。

“您是英雄！又像女王一样美丽！”一个带着眼镜的年轻女性满怀期待地叫出一声，引起一阵哄笑。

Bucky有些诧异的看向声音的主人，在思考回答之际，肩膀突然被环住。

那个刚刚认识的Steve，朝对方笑着，“那是当然！他可是我的'王'！”

 

Bucky看着那个人的侧脸，忍不住回味起之前掌心的温度来。

 

===========

TBC未完待续

===========  
正式开了个私设如山的新坑。继《战无规则爱亦如斯》猛补迦太基历史后，开始学习如何养殖蜜蜂，嗑CP让知识面诡异增长*´∀`)。


	2. 排异 Rejection

国家生育研究协会—— National Association on Research in Reproduction,简称NARR，即公众口中的“王台”，实际是100%受政府控制的独立机构。产生“蜂王”的“王台实验室”是其核心之一，但绝不仅限于此。这座位于地下底层的巨大科研设施更包含着后续体外胚胎培养，个体养殖、教育、医疗，身份注册等诸多单元。根据新生人口的生命周期，不同工作模块被小心隔离，精细安排在不同楼层。建筑本身就是座分工明确的巨型蜂巢，即使是常年工作与此的工蜂都无法窥视隐秘王国的全貌。

熙熙攘攘的见面欢迎后，Bucky被立刻带到了标号“001B”的实验室。Steve陪着他做了详细的身体检查。除了应付护士主动搭讪，对方的话并不多，两人也几乎没什么对话。Zola坚持认为身体条件完全可以立刻注射Royal Jelly。于是，在完整体检报告出炉的1小时后，在Bucky来到王台的第一个傍晚，NARR就急不可耐地批准正式创造“新王”了。

“注射后会有段排异反应期。”Zola越过Bucky的肩膀，用食指点了下走廊对面的一个房间，“期间全身免疫反应会大幅下降，即使是颗花粉都可能要你的命，必须像气泡男孩待在那个隔离室里。”  
Bucky默默点了下头。

Steve转身望过去。那个房间紧挨着走廊，正面是一片完整的玻璃墙壁，十几平米的房间里空无一物。右侧的封闭门入口上有个长方形的室内状态监视屏。  
“得待多久？”他背对着问起来。  
“最短记录，三天。”Zola嘴上随意回答着，没有看他。

他转动了椅子，从身后柜子里拿出一条半指宽的银色尺状金属长条。搭在Bucky左手腕的瞬间，长条立刻自动弯成一个闭环，如蜈蚣般伸出一排神经连接针，插入表皮。刺痛感让Bucky微微呲了下牙。  
“这个手环会实时监测和记录生命体征。但是，排斥反应没有任何解决方法，完全靠你自己。即使它发出报警，也只是辅助你判断自身情况，我们提供不了任何医学帮助。”  
Zola抬起手臂，上下检查了下佩戴情况，转脸看向Steve，“如果发现他的手臂静脉大面积凸起，形成像蜂翅般的深色网状花纹，第一时间通知我。那种现象说明羽化初步完成，可以离开隔离舱进入下一阶段了。”

一根细长玻璃管包裹在银色的金属套里。  
“这是第一针。”Zola用指尖弹了下管体，黄色液体在头顶刺眼的无影灯照射下泛起浓稠金色，“  
羽化后，需要双倍计量再注射一次，正式进入王台，确保信息素和卵都能顺利产生。”  
Bucky咬了下嘴唇，看着金色液体逐渐推入自己的身体。  
“忘了补充一句，”博士耸了下肩，“有20%的继位者熬不过排斥期。祝你们，还有我们……所有人都好运。”

“感觉怎么样？”金发的雄蜂皱着眉头问自己。  
Bucky扶了扶脑袋，发现自己躺在四壁都被柔软织物包裹的隔离室。Steve蹲在地上，视线近在眉心般平稳地看着自己。他的声音有些飘忽朦胧，说不清是因为注射导致听觉迟缓，还是因为传音装置的失真。  
“现在几点？”  
“晚上9点11分。你昏睡了将近3个小时。”  
“感觉怎么样？”Steve重复了一遍问题，只是语速更焦急。  
“现在看……除了有点肌肉酸胀无力，好像还行。”Bucky垂眼看着自己的右手，做了几下握拳。指尖一阵发麻，动作肉眼可见地异常迟缓。他费了些时间才将指头完全收进掌心。  
“想吃点什么吗？从下午到现在你都没吃过东西。”  
“你不也一样。”  
两人相视苦笑起来。

“我不饿。”金发男人的声音很轻。  
“我也没什么胃口。”舌尖全是苦味，Bucky盘腿坐着，礼节性闲聊起来，“你在这里待了很久了吗？我的意思是做为NARR的工作人员……”  
”之前我一直负责出城寻找新定居点。”  
在所有以蜂群体系构建的城邦式国家里，他们所在的Apis是人口相对最稳定的地区之一。做为长远打算，以水源为核心的新定居点一直在考虑范围。

“我有些羡慕你了。能离开那些高高的隔离墙，去外面看看。”  
“风险也挺大，特别是对我这种没有感染过病毒的0次免疫者而言。如果你愿意听，我可以把见过的一切都慢慢讲给你。只不过可能会有点无聊。”

Steve干脆也坐在了地上，两人就隔着玻璃，不着边际地你一言我一语。  
“上一届蜂王半年前开始出现衰退，NARR很早就开始做准备。我在那时被选为雄峰，调入这里。所以来这的时间也不算长。”  
他笑起来，“可以这么说，我其实一直在等你。”

Bucky楞了一下，突然有点害怕对方的目光，只好继续起别人的话题，“那位蜂王现在情况怎么样？”  
“抱歉，我不太清楚，蜂王和雄峰是唯一对应关系。工作隔离制度非常严格。”  
在一段略有尴尬的空白后，Steve突然抛出一句，“你见过海吗？”  
“没有……7岁时感染了病毒，搬到这里后就再没离开过。”Bucky感到愈发疲惫，他把身子微微靠在玻璃墙壁上。

在接下来的一个多小时里，Steve用尽自己知道的所有词语去描述白日光下波光粼丽的蓝与绿，海风抚脸的柔软与腥湿，光脚踩在沙滩上的微微刺挠，以及海鸥喧闹的叫声与调皮。

“真好。”Bucky想象着那些蓝色，对方的蓝眼睛里似乎也像他描述的海水在摇动。  
“也许有一天我们可以一起去看看。”  
“Steve……”Bucky勉强拉了下嘴角，“在死亡威胁面前，绝大部分人一生都不能走出隔离门。更何况我是‘蜂王’，没法放弃责任离开王台，他们更不会让我离开。”

Steve垂下眼，像个说错话的大男孩。  
“我没觉得你是冒犯，都是我自己的选择。”Bucky安慰着他，“你不回去睡觉吗？”  
“我得一直陪着你。”停顿了一小会，他眼神飘忽地补充起来，“做为雄峰，这是我的工作职责。”  
“那随你便吧。”Bucky背对着他，侧身趟了下来。他觉得很累，从来没有这么累过。

手指划过对方刚刚靠过的地方。直到自己的王背部起伏开始变得缓慢，Steve才转过身，靠在隔开两人的透明墙壁上，从夜晚的时间里偷窃出一点打盹间隙。而这间隙，没多久就被手环的警报声打断了！

Bucky的身体完全蜷缩在一起，剧烈发抖，像团不断揉捏的脆弱皱纸团！  
“Bucky！”看不到对方面部，对方也没有任何回应。  
Steve几乎是从地面直接跳起来，手指不争气地不断发抖，慌乱地点击门上的监控显示屏。  
体温、脉搏、血氧饱和度(Spo2)、气道呼吸率(RR)等等等等，几乎所有指标都大幅超出上限，红色背景条和黄色警告标志快速闪烁，如针刺眼。  
他重新蹲下，猛烈锤击玻璃，希望声响能引起一丝丝注意。

千万千万别陷入致命的休克里！

漫长的片刻之后，对方摇晃着勉强弓起身体，从背对自己的姿势，变成了跪地的样子。他大口喘着气，汗湿的发梢粘在侧脸上，非常勉强地横向移动了几下手臂，让整个身子向Steve的方向靠得更近。带着手环的左手掌扶着玻璃，右手撑着地面，已经用尽全部力气。疼痛通过血液和神经，如同在每一寸肌肤上插入无数蜂蜇毒剂。他根本无力抬起头。只能从嘴里断断续续的呜咽出一声“Steve……”

而Steve能做的，只是将自己的手掌隔着玻璃覆盖上去，知晓他剧烈的脉搏与心跳，却因为隔离墙壁感知不到丝毫温度。明明今天刚刚发生，他已经开始怀念起第一次见面的掌心温度。  
此刻，只希望自己超过工作定义的担心尽是多余。

Zola点开床头的台灯，摸索带上圆框眼镜。柜子上的老式液晶闹钟显示着时间04:36:51。  
“Steve，这个时间点……你要干什么？”他略带着怨气地接起内线电话。  
“Bucky……他，他羽化了。”

==========  
TBC未完待续  
==========


	3. 蜂王物质 Queen Substance

完全羽化分为三个阶段。第一阶段：静脉凸起形成深色斑纹，说明身体成功度过排异，完全接受了royal jelly的催化作用，开始进入内部变化期；第二阶段：一种被称为“蜂王物质”的外激素开始分泌，帮助其确立蜂群中的地位；第三阶段：完整“卵泡”在体内诞生，那是“卵”的温床，宣告着新蜂王正式降临。

Zola在第一时间赶来。羽化进程超越以往得快，让他满脸诧异。他手脚慌乱地输入一长串密码，解锁了隔离室的门禁，Steve则第一时间冲进去，把神志模糊的Bucky半扶半抱着带出来，又用尽所有的小心翼翼，缓慢放在001B实验室的一张软皮靠椅上。雄蜂蹲下身，用手指轻轻拨开被完全汗湿的额前黑发。蜂王身体依旧在微微发颤，绿眼睛像隔着一层雾。嘴角在浅浅的呼吸缝隙里挤出一个安慰的微笑，让Steve的心脏被什么东西剧烈地拉扯了一下。

Zola反复查看了双臂斑纹，又简单检查了下各项体征。一边在平板电脑上更新记录，一边表情严肃地提醒Steve，“等内部变化逐渐完成，他的状态也会稳定，斑纹也会渐渐褪去。那意味着，他必须尽快进入‘分蜂王台’。不然……会有风险。”

他再三叮嘱，一旦发现手环出现黄色警告，就立刻带他去"002B“实验室。自己和Abraham会在那里随时待命。但Steve头也没回地抱起蜂王，毫无停留地离开了这里。  
意识还是有些迷迷糊糊，电梯间里圆环数字5闪烁着橙黄色的光。白色天花板和头顶弧光在眼前摇晃，让头更加眩晕。微微侧了下头，只见Steve的下巴，才发现自己是被对方抱着，想说些什么却发不出声音，想做些什么却又完全用不上力气。

对方在一个六角形的玄关处停顿了一下，穿过厚重隔离门，向2号走廊深处走去。走廊很短，或者是Steve走得很快，似乎没几步就到了尽头。左右两边各有一个房间。他扫了下虹膜，将Bucky轻轻放到左边房间的床上，盖上白色的薄羊毛毯就转身离开。

“能坐起来去餐厅吃点东西吗？还是我拿到卧室来比较好？”  
Bucky掀开毯子，坐起身，意识到自己又睡了不知道多久。对方似乎一直默不作声地陪伴在侧。  
在他赤脚踩上木质地面前，Steve弯腰把一双柔软的灰色拖鞋放在了脚前。

“你不用这么贴心，弄得我好像真是个除了产卵什么都不能做的女王蜂似的。”  
Steve没接话茬，他跪下来轻轻捏着脚踝，将鞋子从左到右，一只只穿上，完全没停止自己的动作。

有沙拉菜叶窸窸窣窣的摩擦声，有金属餐叉偶尔的叮叮碰撞，却无人语。两人相对无言地坐在餐桌前，嚼着漫长一天的第一顿餐点。Bucky既分不清地下世界的时间，更不知道这顿简餐该叫早饭还是午饭更合适。  
“虽然我接受过一些基础培训，知道蜂王产生的大致过程。但是亲眼看到，还是……”Steve率先打破了安静。

“有那么一阵子，我觉得自己可能会死掉。就好像……”Bucky拨弄了几下鲜红樱桃萝卜和白色羊奶酪，感叹NARR的食物配比的奢侈质量。“好像有个什么东西在身体里，用钢锥敲碎骨头，用锯片摘掉了心脏胰肺，又胡乱缝了几针安到了脾的位置上。不过，都过去了不是嘛。”他摸了下自己心脏位置，看着对方，嘟了下嘴唇，及其轻微地耸了下肩。

“我到现在都无法完全冷静下来！”Steve放下手里的面包，看着他，“我很惊讶，你能这么平静……就像在说别人的故事。”

“其实所有人都清楚，包括你、包括我自己。说的冠冕堂皇些，是自愿奉献。实际上，我也根本没有任何选择权。拒绝的结果不过是被枪架着脖子，或者一只麻醉剂像个尸体被打包带来而已。”他笑起来，喝了口黑咖啡，“既然如此，不如接受一切，找个理由让自己轻松一点。”

浑身血液仿佛被换过一样陌生。但小腹里又有一股热流在回转，像在白色的寒冷夜晚喝了一杯满是肉蔻的水果热红酒。

“该多利用利用‘蜂王’的身份，毕竟你的要求NARR几乎会全部满足。”Steve觉得这是种补偿，“即使过分点也没问题。”

要求？自己好像从来没有什么要求。他习惯于去理解他人，接受结果。如果非要硬生生提出点什么，索取些什么。他发现反而有点不自在，思绪根本一片空白。

“Steve,你有没有闻到什么气味？”Bucky突然略显警觉地问了一句。  
“什么气味？”

有点甜，很轻很清，但正变得浓郁起来。绝对不是食物的味道。  
Steve瞥了眼他的手环，正稳定地闪着蓝光，“抱歉，我好像什么也没闻到。”  
也许是空气清新剂吧，Bucky这样想着。自己不喜欢腻歪的甜味，但也实在无必要纠结这种无足轻重的小细节。

他抬起头，左右看了下，“我总觉得，这层除了我们，好像还有别人……”  
“嗯。”对方轻轻答道，“整个第五层是蜂王专属区。除了安保，1号走廊的尽头是上一届蜂王Maria和他的雄蜂Howard的房间。也许他们在，但大概没什么机会照面。其他房间都是空的。我的房间就在对面。欢迎随时敲门。”

整个下午，Bucky都陷入昏睡之中。庆幸不再有任何头痛欲裂和胃部翻腾，单纯的疲倦感让深陷床铺里的身体享受着修复，异常放松。只是变化总是不期而至。

很甜，简直太甜了。  
这奇怪的气味在深夜甜到刺鼻作呕，让Bucky噪热到喘不上气。辗转反侧、无法入睡，汗湿了大片床单，连续换了几件上衣，也于事无补。

等Bucky意识清醒过来，发现自己已经站在Steve的门口，右手食指正贴在门铃的圆形触控点上。他犹豫了一下，还是按了下去。

几乎没什么等待，门就开了。对方大概是从梦中被自己强行拉起，Steve穿着条宽松的抽绳长裤，没穿上衣。结实宽厚的胸膛，让他稍微楞了一下。

“怎么了？Bucky？”Steve看着睡衣袖口里露出的手臂，斑纹明显变浅了。

他张着嘴又闭上，张着嘴又再次闭上，在对方狐疑和焦虑的眼神里反复重复着别扭动作。最终，Bucky咬了下有些干涩的嘴唇，挤出几个字，“今晚，你能不能……陪我……”

===========  
TBC未完待续  
===========

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ▼欢迎进入农业知识天地，一起了解蜜蜂繁殖交尾机制  
> 蜂王物质（queen substance）：蜂王上颚腺的分泌物，外激素的一种。它具有制止工蜂修筑王台，以及抑制工蜂卵巢成熟的作用。有效成分为9-氧代反式-2-壬烯二酸及9-氢化-2-壬烯二酸。交尾时作为性的引诱物质而起作用。  
> 以上来自百度百科


	4. 排他 Exclusive

“先坐一下！”  
Steve用有力的双手按住Bucky的肩膀，将对方轻轻推进自己房间深灰色的布艺小沙发里。自己则转身跑回了卧室。  
手掌落在肩头的温度让人迷恋。和自己的房间比，雄蜂的套间明显小得多。不过，沙发茶几齐全的起居室、配备基本加热电器的开放式迷你厨房都布局合理，非但不觉逼仄，反而充实而有人的温度。只是，几乎看不到Steve的什么私人物品，都是些统一的白色制式摆设。

再出现时，他穿上了件黑色套头衫，臂弯里挂着个薄毯，并递过来一杯温水。想起开门瞬间那个裸露的上身，Bucky心底莫名蹦出声“可惜”来。

Bucky摇了摇头，没去接杯子。他不知道自己为什么恍惚间出现在Steve的房间里，更不知道自己到底想要些什么，但寡淡无味的水绝对绝对不是答案。

他觉得很空，一切都空落落的。心里很空，身体更是。他热切难耐地想要个寄托，或者一个信仰，或者其他什么可以抓住的东西填满自己。

毯子轻轻落在自己肩头，Steve在两腿间蹲了下来。“你的脸看上去很红，呼吸声也很重，是不是发烧了？”他前倾起身子伸手抚摸着对方的额头。  
蓝眼睛和长睫毛就在夜晚的微光里，在鼻尖的距离前闪烁。滚烫的脸颊似乎都能感受到对方阵阵鼻息，Bucky觉得更燥热。为了掩饰不可常理的情绪波动，他转脸把Steve放在边几上的水杯猛攥在手里，心虚地灌了一大口。  
果然，寡淡无味。

“哪里不舒服？还会全身疼痛吗？”  
蜂王摇了摇头。  
“Steve，你，闻没闻到有股……气味，就像白天在餐厅里，甜得腻齁？”  
这次换自己的雄蜂摇了摇头。

这气味真该死！甜蜜得让自己脑袋发沉发晕。Bucky有些恼怒地扯掉毯子，但一瞬间那沾满Steve气味的私人物品让他迷恋起来。失神地企图抓住，又猛然发现自己的行为极度怪异。于是那柔软的织物就无奈地从僵住的双手间逃脱滑落。Steve叹了口气，夺走手里的空水杯，捡起毯子起身。那一瞬间，Bucky想伸手抓住他，又立刻缩了回去。心里传递来一个信号“别走，我想抱他”，而大脑却在说“别做出格的事情”。

头没有发烫，手环还是蓝色，这让Steve松了口气。自己当然可以陪着他，守卫蜂王是雄蜂的责任。门口那句战战兢兢的疑问很多余。但Bucky看着自己的样子，那双迷离的绿眼睛里想要的绝对不止于此。  
“这两天发生了太多变化，新环境也可能让你难以入睡，我会陪着你。这完全没问题。”Steve只能自欺欺人地垂眼叠着手里的毯子，“Bucky，你是我的蜂王。不用担心，也不用犹豫。有什么要求，就直接命令我吧！”

要求？是的，自己有提要求的权利。  
Steve  
他惊觉自己做为一个不太会主动提要求的人，第一个要求猛烈地出破而来。

完全说不出口……怎么可能面对一个认识刚刚两天的人，说“我现在饥渴得要命，我想要你”。  
这不合常理，过于糟糕。

手环在这时发出三声滴响，颜色变黄了！  
“我得马上陪你去实验室！”Steve警觉起来。  
“不要！”Bucky立刻拒绝。理智在逐渐远离，开始控制不住情绪，“是谁刚刚信誓旦旦地说会听从我的命令？”  
“Steve，明天一早我会跟你去实验室，”他直接站起来，用手挂在了金发男人的脖子，贴上整个身子，绝望地吻了下去，“我不会为难你，但是今晚不行……”  
他的吻和他的断断续续的言语完全相反，迫不及待。Steve有点愣神，完全没配合他。紧闭着的齿门拒绝着自己的求欢。  
“张开嘴！这是命令，我的雄蜂！”

“该死！得去卧室！”Steve有点慌了。他直接抱起对方，平放在卧室床上，转身在床头柜里翻找着东西。  
和期待完全相反，片刻后出现在他手上不是润滑剂或是安全套，而是针镇静剂。  
“Bucky，我很抱歉。”

对方昏睡后，他深深地喘了口气，爬上窄小的单人床，轻轻将对方拥在怀里。Bucky哼唧了一声，又更沉地睡去。鼻息很轻，汗湿痕迹也慢慢褪去。他挑起对方睡脸上的黑色发丝，小心别在耳后，不断在心里提醒自己该做的事情。Steve有些享受这种与嘈杂两日完全不同的独处与宁静，又不得不像个午夜偷情者，在NARR基地的晨间钟鸣前，将他抱回自己的房间。  
来到这个地下王国的第一天开始，Steve就不断被警告着——蜂王会分泌一种被称为“蜂王物质”的外激素，从而确定自己的地位，影响整个蜂群的行为模式。病毒幸存者和蜂王卵后代都无法抵御。但是0次免疫者，由于生理上不属于任何蜂群，因此天然不受影响。

而雄蜂的任务，除了不惜一切代价守护蜂王，更要担负在特殊情况下杀死自己蜂王的使命。

如果越界，事情就很容易坠向失控的方向。

第二天一早，一件连体黄色防化服从门缝里塞了进来。  
“让他立刻穿上！”带着全面罩呼吸器的Zola和一个持枪安保小队出现在门缝，“我们可不像0次免疫者，对蜂王物质毫无反应。对大多数人而言，那是蜂蜜更是毒药。"  
Steve将厚重憋闷的防化服抖弄了两下，在Bucky面前展开。蜂王一言不发地展臂穿上，而雄蜂站在身后帮他拉上拉链，又绕到身前整理着扭在一起的手指套。从醒来到现在，Bucky赌气般没和自己说一句话，眼神也全是刻意躲避。实际上，两人都不知道到底该说什么，又用什么样的表情面对。

实验室位于第9层。一些实验室助理和荷枪实弹的安保人员往来穿梭。毫无例外，几乎所有人都带上了呼吸器。Zola带着他们走进了1号走廊的角落，落地玻璃面板上用黄色标记着大大的“002A"。

“这是老蜂王和他的雄蜂。”  
隔离室入口左侧全是些不断闪烁的监控屏幕。白色六角形房间中央是个长方体金属吊舱。一个巨大的金属折臂将这个密封盒子牢牢固定在天花板上，并保持与地面的合适距离。各种颜色的缆线、输液线垂挂在侧。而一排金黄色的液体管格外显眼，一头的注射针管被连接在吊舱面板的中心上。  
隔离门内测的雄蜂回头看了眼他们，全是敌意。

“这是保证第三阶段完成的核心设备：王台。”Zalo扶了下眼镜，呼吸器对需要外部视力纠正者很不友好，勒地生疼，“会根据实时身体情况自动调整Royal jelly的剂量。三到七天不等，卵泡催化发育成熟后，所有异常体征都会暂时消失，就能出来自由活动了。”  
“不过，蜂王物质一直会是个麻烦。”他抬手看了眼表，“你的王台和这个差不多。002B现在还在进行初次启动的调试，应该快了。”

“会出现和排斥期一样的重度反应吗？”Steve关切地问到。  
“不会。就像是被冰冻睡着了，非常平静。”

在这三到七天不等的时间里，Steve突然开始失眠，他怀念那一晚在自己身边的温度。  
单人床突然就变得难以忍受地空旷。贪婪这个词明明和自己挂不上钩，他从没奢望对方每晚留在枕边。但现在，不但隔着走廊几米外的房间是空的，甚至Bucky还在那遥远而冰冷的实验舱里，这让他很焦躁。于是在失眠的半夜里，Steve有时会鬼使神差地出现在002B实验室，望着黑暗中闪烁的各色指示灯发一会呆。

但在第四个晚上，情况有些奇怪。  
002B的隔离门被一个红色灭火器卡住，打开了一半。Bucky的王台盖板向上打开着，里面是空的！他不在里面！  
“Bucky！”他失神地叫呼喊起来，在回荡着自己焦虑脚步声的实验室走廊里边跑边张望。  
深处002A的房间里飘来几声撞击！地面反射着着毫无节律的白灯光。

老蜂王的生命维持系统被切断，黄色液体流了满地。一捆捆能源线微微在空气里晃动，带着滋滋作响的电火花。而他的雄蜂，倒在Bucky的脚下，像一摊软泥。  
“Bucky？”  
蜂王浑身是血地站在一片红色液体之中。  
听见自己的呼喊，他立刻扔掉了手中的一捆滴着血的针管注射器。用脚踢开抓着自己脚踝的手臂，慢悠悠地跨过碎成一片的幕墙，向Steve走来。  
沾满鲜血的手指划过雄蜂的脸颊。留下两行长长血痕，从眼窝到嘴唇，直到下颌。

“Steve……”他笑着，“见到你真高兴！”

系统警报在此刻大响。在一片红色闪光中，Pierce随即冲了进来，身后跟着Zalo、Abraham和一众持枪安保人员。

他扯下了呼吸面罩，死亡氛围在他的脸上却是满脸欣喜。  
“我们有了真正的新蜂王！”

===========  
TBC未完待续  
===========

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ▼欢迎进入农业知识天地，一起了解蜜蜂繁殖交尾机制  
> 一个蜂巢可能会同时孕育多个新蜂王，第一个从王台中出现的蜂王会杀死其他未出台蜂王。老蜂王则会带着一部分蜜蜂先行离开，称为“分蜂”，这种情况下的王台称为“分蜂王台”。如果是因为老蜂王衰老换代，这时的王台称为“交替王台”。如果是突然死亡，工蜂会在短期内急速将原有普通蜂房改造成王台，这种称为“急造王台”。  
> 本文没有选择交替王台，而是刻意采用了分蜂王台的设定。蜜蜂的社会性真是非常迷人。


	5. 救赎 Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章有NC17性描写

哗哗水声从黄铜花洒中倾倒着，从未停歇。  
Bucky在浴室里待了太久。他一遍遍搓洗着早已被搓得通红的皮肤，但那些血迹却似乎总洗不掉。他觉得很肮脏，从内到外都是，甚至希望花洒中冒出的是自己最讨厌的消毒药水。

Steve轻轻敲了敲浴室门。他有些担心水温过高导致晕厥，脑海里甚至还闪过一丝浴缸割腕自杀的可怕场景。今晚的血色对所有人而言，都没那么容易忘记。

就在刚刚，Bucky昏昏沉沉地从王台里醒来，摸索着打开了内侧备用逃生按钮。半透明盖板弹开的瞬间，他第一个想到的词，是Steve。但环顾一圈，除了实验设备和走廊的闪光，一切在暗夜里都很寂静。胃很热，身体里似乎有什么东西发生了变化。双臂的斑纹都已完全褪去，那恼人的甜味也终于见鬼的消失。

而下一秒他感受到了另一个气味！充满汗毛倒立的厌恶和威胁，那是另一种甜。恶心至极，却又若隐若现！他迫不及待地想要抹去。于是，像被一条无形的细丝牵引，Bucky着魔地向着源头——002A移动了过去！

用走廊里的灭火器反复撞击，撬开隔离门。拔掉对方的生命维持装置后，他抄起一把针管，跳到刚刚赶到还处于震惊状态的雄蜂身上，像蜂蛰般插入喉管直接毙命。一切都像本能般自然流畅，毫无迟疑的一串动作不需要经过大脑，只通过肌肉反射便轻松执行完毕！

"我没事……"新蜂王的声音隔着水气飘来，Steve深舒了一口气。  
很快，他穿着白色浴袍走了出来，黑色头发湿漉漉滴着水。忘了脚垫，就那么赤着脚，留下一串浅浅深深的水迹。

Steve立刻拿了块毛巾，像捧着落水的黑猫，把整个脑袋摩擦干净。对方没做反应，任由摆布。Bucky盯着地板，突然冒出一个缺少前后关系的突兀单词，“毯子……”  
“什么？”  
“你那张毯子……我想要。”  
Steve愣了一下，转身想回自己房间取，却被对方抓住。  
“我跟你去。这间房间……太……空了，我不想待在这里。”

没有征求任何意见，Bucky爬上了那张靠墙放置的单人床。只睡过一次而已，却莫名熟悉。他缩坐在墙角，头深深埋进膝窩，整个身子都躲进了毯子里。宽松浴袍里露出的脚踝和赤脚还在微微发抖，提醒着Steve，对方尚未从一连串的冲击中完全走出来。

“我杀了人……谈不上认识的两个人……”毯子里传来轻飘词句，像自言自语，“为了成为蜂王，我到底会变成什么奇怪样子？”

“我杀过很多人，有时一次好几个。”Steve也爬上床，同样将背靠在墙上，坐在对方身边，“出城时会遇到很多麻烦。突然出现抢夺物资的流浪者，被其他小型蜂群赶出来等死的感染者等等。”

“你当时什么感觉？”Bucky微微歪头看着金发男人的侧脸。  
“很害怕，非常慌张。”  
杀人绝对不是好经验，尤其是第一次。也许自己的经历能安抚些他的情绪。Steve看着衣柜门，回忆着并不算好的回忆。  
“你会发现一个人的命突然就交到你手里。开始怀疑自己真得准备好接受这个重大权利了吗？我拿着枪的抖个不停，扳机都扣不稳。如果不是同伴不停叫喊，提醒我再不射击会被感染者扑倒。我可能已经送命了。”

“可是，我……既没有害怕，也没有迟疑……就像有另一个我在控制着身体，他像个胜利者，享受着那个过程。”

Steve抚摸了几下他的头。  
“我还经常做杀死己方队伍中突发感染者的决定，并且亲手执行。”Steve苦笑了一下，“让别人承担不太公平，也会让人对死亡丧失敬畏。只要还会感到恐惧和愧疚，那说明你没有变，依旧是个善良的自己。”

事情发生的太多又太快。深色斑纹，甜腻气味，排异、羽化、杀人。不知道还有什么在等着自己。他感受着身边Steve的温柔话语，意识到在这个奇怪的世界里，没有人能活得很轻松自由。

“第一次出城时，除了紧张，我更多的是兴奋与新奇。大概是当时太年轻任性，觉得不过是场又刺激又让人羡慕的冒险。但现实总是比想象残忍得多。我至今都记得第一次看见暴尸在外的感染者，那双黑色空洞的眼窝。”

“每次回城，都得全身赤裸着被高压水枪冲洗无数次消毒水，再接受一个星期的隔离观察。我全身发红，脱了层皮，烧灼疼痛让我几乎没法穿任何衣服，但后来也就都习惯了。出城渐渐成为单纯的工作，变成一种莫名而来的责任和习惯。大概，我们一样，都需要经历段难熬的适应期。”

他把Bucky的头安靠在自己肩上，对方顺从地配合。体温就像那掌温，让人平静。

“这些经历和你相比，不足一提。毕竟蜂王实在太特殊了。但我想说，我大概能理解一点点你的感受。”

每个人都在用崇拜和期待的眼神盯着蜂王降临，没有人关心名为Bucky的人能否安稳承受这一切。也许，眼前的他会不一样吧。

“也有好处不是吗？”Steve微笑看着他，“如果我不是0次免疫者，如果你不是蜂王，大概我们这一生都像工蜂一样埋头忙着自己工作，永远不会相遇。别担心，我一定会陪你走下去。”

他们俩相互望着对方，沉默而长久地望着。不需要言语，眼眸里的蓝与绿都明白对方此刻想要什么。  
欲望总能找到方法敲断脚镣。一根理智的弦，突然就这个夜晚彻底碎裂了。

他们开始疯狂地亲吻对方，抚摸对方，像两棵干涸千年的枯木在对方身上寻求着甘霖的救赎。

明明发梢还未全干，Bucky却觉得干燥异常。他缠绕着Steve的舌尖。对方不再像那晚有犹豫和拒绝，热烈地给予回应。湿滑的触感让内腔发麻，情欲牵动涎液，像银丝般从嘴角无声逃窜。  
毯子和宽松浴衣很快滑落一旁。自己已经完全赤裸，对方却衣冠齐整。Bucky伸手去拉扯对方裤子上的抽绳，却被一把攥住。  
“我需要命令，Bucky！请给我命令！”  
Steve明白自己完完全全动摇了。他急迫需要个命令，像个借口或是咒语，一个特赦令，让所以越界行为都能合法起来。  
“Steve，我想要你。”蜂王的命令简单又直白。

手指温柔而小心，就像自己的雄蜂一直做的那样。指腹在内壁上摩擦，呼吸声很容易就变得轻佻撩人。慢慢调整角度，又慢慢增加根数。在触碰到某个点的瞬间，Bucky的腰从床垫上猛得弹起来一下，一声绵长地呻吟像午夜初苞绽放着荡漾开来。  
也许是床上调情的坏心眼，也许是对方淫乱的样子太过迷人，Steve在同样位置反复摩挲。他立刻不受控制地迎合着扭动起腰。湿滑的液体顺着指跟和股缝，湿濡一片。

“如果……如果有一天……我在王台里……有人……拔掉了……”  
用坚定的吻堵住危险而多余的妄想。  
“我不会让这个事情发生。你得对自己的雄蜂有信心。放心交给我！”

如愿以偿，炽热的阴茎整跟没入。到达底端后，他又向内顶了一下。对方受惊般叫出声，头险些撞上床头。  
不断地抽插让酥麻感汹涌翻滚。不安、疑惑、害怕，一切负面情绪都此刻远离，无暇顾及。他沉浸在对方带来的性爱快感里，几乎快要溺毙而亡。

“现在这层楼只有我们俩。放心叫出来……”

内壁紧紧包裹住对方，像抓住救命稻草。心里无数遍乞求对方千万千万别从自己身体里抽离。在自己身体里肆意妄为，变得更加凶猛狰狞。前端同时被爱扶着，淫水像被温热南风吹融的春潮，不断外溢。  
面前的男人同样吐息低沉。意识到对方也同样深陷其中，高潮别更加无力阻挡。在疯狂的喘息中射在对方手里。而Steve同样难以忍耐地迅速拔了出来，在他的腹部留下一片白色糜乱的痕迹。

“休息一会，蜂王先生。我们很快继续。”他坏心地亲着手背。狭小的单人床在这晚像个性欲横流的爱巢。

===========  
TBC未完待续  
===========


	6. 雄蜂 Drone

Abraham的个人实验室在第3层。做为羽化后的负责人，NARR安排了蜂王与他的第一件见面沟通。

在等待的时间里，Steve既打发时间又略带警觉地垂眼扫着周遭环境。与Zola堆满各种生涩报表和刺眼涂画的纸堆相比，对方的实验室规整而带着点人情味。中央是一张巨大的实验台，布满各种设备。入口右侧则放着张并不宽大的个人办工桌，书籍和一些临时装订的文件册整齐排布其上。而大排电子屏幕的右侧安静立着两个大小不一的原木色相框。一张是标准三人全家福。另一张则是同一个孩子的单人照。金发小女孩扶着一辆红色自行车，浑身是泥，却笑得比阳光灿烂。

Bucky的注意力则完全在实验室一角的玻璃圆柱罩上——灰白枯木枝头挂着一个的黄褐色巨型单片巢脾。由于曾在蜜蜂体内发现云翅病毒，以及怀疑膜翅目昆虫是病毒传播渠道之一，全面扑杀已经让人类居住区内的细腰亚目昆虫完全灭绝。这也让食物供给极度耗费人力物力。如果不是偶然有几只黑色蜜蜂从底部飞出，Bucky会认为这只是件装置艺术品而已。这是自己第一次看到活的蜜蜂实体，这种群体意识极强的小生物不断飞舞，令人着迷。

“那是Apis laboriosa，主产区在喜马拉雅雪山下。世界上体型最大，蜂蜜品质最高的蜂种。”Abraham博士从门外满脸微笑地走进来，“抱歉久等，蜂房那边有些事情耽误了。”

“感觉如何？我们的新蜂王。”他将一个红色数据线链接到Bucky的手环上。虽然手环会通过无线网络传送基础数据，但大量的数据细节还是需要手动定期备份。  
“不能说好，”Bucky停顿了一下，抬眼看了眼Steve，“也不至于太糟。”

如果不是Steve的安抚，他觉得自己很可能产生应激障碍。在那个失控的夜晚之后，他更加无法忍受卧室天花板的六角形花纹。到底有多少块，一共有多少条边，失眠的自己数得一清二楚。  
当Bucky抱着枕头出现在对方房门口时，Steve总会先问一句：“今晚你真的又不回自己房间？”然后在没有得到答案前就掐住肩膀，把自己整个搂了进去。

“你不用给自己太多负担，”Abraham博士抿嘴笑着，“Royal jelly和蜂王物质的影响是深层次又全方位的。”  
Royal jelly将病毒幸存变异者不完全的卵泡完全催化成熟。这个新生器官在发动之初便开始让身体渐渐散发蜂王物质。这种外激素像一个放大器，将蜂王的情感和思绪传导到整个蜂群，影响群体行为模式，从而确定自身地位。而蜂王之间更加敏感，领地意识会让他们本能地杀死对方。为了保证这种排他优势，物质还有一个附带作用——强化蜂王的反应速度和力量。这也是Bucky能迅速处理掉上一位雄蜂的客观原因。

“即使不是你，老蜂王的存活时间我们也很不乐观。”毫无证据的假设，被头发卷曲花白的老人用温柔缓慢言语说出，多少让人宽心，“以前发生过更严重的情况，千万别给自己太多心理压力。”

“更严重的情况？”Bucky有些疑惑。  
博士摘下眼镜，用前胸口袋里的软布擦了擦又戴了回去，“NARR成立之初的大事件，也是目前王台规则和雄蜂机制建立的原因。你有权利，更有必要知道。”

NARR的前身是一家第三方云翅粒子疫苗研究所。十年前，在不断的活体实验过程中，他们发现了蜂王体系的存在，更发现了维持人类种族存续的关键——被代称为“卵”的自发变异的细胞团。  
以人类当下的科技水平，体细胞克隆和体外胚胎养殖早已不是停留在幻想和讨论阶段的热门话题，而是可实施的成熟技术，并广泛运用在了食品领域。

但克隆解决不了一个问题——多样性。一个高智慧族群如果没有基因的差异与变化，意味着进化道路的终结。即使短期绝对数量补充齐备，依旧极端不稳定，在一些基因靶标攻击下更是不堪一击。即使使用基因改造技术，谁又有权利去决定改造的方式和目标？谁又有能力承担一切后果？

蜂王的特质完美解决了这个问题！蜂王能够产生出携带大量不同完整原始基因链条，并自发突变的细胞团。换句话说，蜂王本身就是一个神赐般的随机变异机关。

这个发现让实验室迅速得到了大量政府项目基金资助，正式改名为NARR。蜂王让所有人从疫苗不断失败中的阴影中走了出来。他们没日没夜的实验、测试，简直着了魔。但那时，蜂王到底意味着什么，没有任何经验和历史数据参考，一场严重事故在“无知”与“缺乏敬畏”的协助下爆发了。  
第一位蜂王受到某种神经刺激而失控，蜂王物质很快在整个实验室扩散。强烈的自我毁灭和厌世情绪开始影响绝大部分工作人员。在一个夜晚之后，实验室有八成人员自杀。直到一位0次免疫者将企图回到地面的蜂王杀死，才终结了那场噩梦。

“那次事故后，NARR制定了更加严格的王台规则和‘蜂王’与‘雄蜂’的体系，并一直平稳运行到现在。”

羽化完成后，蜂王物质会在接下来一个月，卵产生的前3天再次出现，卵取出后消失。所以一旦手环再次变黄，提示达到警戒浓度，Bucky就必须进入王台，防止整个基地受影响，也保证能实时检测卵的情况，第一时间取出来。

Abraham继续解释着接下来的工作进程，“即使我们称之为卵泡的结构催化成熟，但它依旧不是人体天然器官。母体的免疫系统会将‘卵‘当做外部侵略者处理。人类生理结构上也并没有着床发育的机制。换句话说，如果每个月卵产生后不及时人工取出来，就会和吃到肚子里的鸡蛋一样，被人体吞噬消化。

一直沉默着的Steve，皱眉问了一句，“会很疼吗？”  
“操作过程中使用硬膜外麻醉，几乎没有任何感觉，探针动作也非常快，”博士叹了口气，“但是药效退后，从以前的反馈记录看，亲历者自我判断的疼痛等级都在10以上，至少持续一天。我很抱歉，但只能说那应该会非常非常疼……”

“今天是我们第一次面谈。如果有任何疑问欢迎你们随时找我。接下来的实验室工作将基本由我接手。”博士拔下了指示灯已变蓝的线缆，“还有什么疑问的吗？”  
两人同时摇了摇头。

在回到蜂王居住层的电梯里，Bucky盯着电梯圆环数字5闪烁橙光有点发呆。他淡淡地问着，“他说的你都知道，是吗？包括，杀死蜂王这件事。”  
“是的，我知道。”Steve毫无迟疑地回答，“我不会说谎，更不会对你说谎。”

他没再追问，只是这晚，即便又数了无数遍天花板，Bucky也没有再去找Steve。

第二天一早，他一个人起了床，一个人刷了牙。对着镜子摸着略有扎手的下巴，刚刚将剃须膏涂上门铃便响了。其实Steve完全有这间屋子的门禁权限，从被昏昏沉沉带来到这里的第一天Bucky就已察觉。现在看来与其说是什么冠冕堂皇的细致保护，更像是严密的监视而已。他对自己所有的关心到底是一种本职工作，还是有别的原因？自己到底理解错了什么，又到底在在意些什么？为何自己会有一丝恼怒？Bucky完全不知道答案。

看着满脸白色泡沫的自己，Steve楞了一下。又迅速把他拉回了洗手间。他一声不发地拿起剃刀，小心在脸颊上滑动。羽翼般的长睫毛在海蓝色的眼睛上眨着，鼻尖像春风与夏雨擦肩而过。那冰凉的刀刃，让Bucky觉得无比灼烫。

他忍受不了这种距离的撩拨，却又磨蹭到剃须完成了才将对方推开，“我自己能来。”

“去其他楼层看看吧，总不能老憋在这或实验室里。”Steve微笑着递给他一张带着金色膜翅的身份牌，“像我一直说的，该多用用蜂王的权利。”

Bucky看了眼对方一直别在胸前的蓝色身份牌，将显眼的金色卡片在掌间摆动了几下，“我想去蜂房。”

 

===========  
TBC未完待续  
===========


	7. 蜂房与花房 Cells and Garden Houses

蜂王的“卵”被取出后将第一时间，通过专用通道直接送到地下更深处的“蜂房”——体外胚胎培养与发育实验室。那里负责细胞团的基因测序、分离和培养，直到新生个体成功脱离类似子宫的人造"蜂室"，肺泡充满第一口真正的空气为止。

“昨晚睡得不太好？”

Steve用手点了点自己同样有点暗沉的眼圈，递来一件熟悉的黑色外套。

进入NARR时，Bucky几乎没带任何私人物品。现在的衣柜里全是些灰白色棉麻质地的T恤和长裤。虽然舒适贴心，甚至带着点居家感，但沾染实验室制式气息总是乏味而暗含焦躁，仿佛在身上时刻贴着“小白鼠”的标签。穿回自己唯一的一套私人衣物，着实放松又有安全感。

昨晚，Bucky没有出现在自己的门口，更没有自顾自地钻进那张毯子。Steve看着他默不作声地换着衣服，刻意的沉默让空气愈发压抑。

Bucky在生闷气。

Steve察觉到了这一点，准确说，从剃须后自己被推开就有些察觉了。  
这段日子里，对方从未排斥过日常的肢体接触。他像个新生的小婴儿极度依赖拥抱带来的安全感。他常常站得离自己太近，近到完全越过个人边界。一转身就会蹭到手臂，一转脸可能会吻到脸颊。一觉醒来，掌缝里有对方手指微曲的缠绕。亦或者，Steve会发现不知是夜里什么时候起，自己的手臂像个安抚小熊，被对方就那样一直被紧紧攥在怀里。

但是他突然就把那种近推开了。

原因在脑子里飞快转着。不适应新身份？为老蜂王的事情自责？或者只是单纯地改变下习惯而已？大概还是因为太累了，导致情绪低落。出去走走总是没错。Steve愿意把事情都往好处想。这点和对方确实不太一样。

蜂房实验室在深深的地下，靠近NARR的底缘。穿过几层昏暗的隔离区，电梯厢如同掉入深海巨兽口中的小舟，迟迟找不到停下的出口。而Steve耳廓里的黑色通话器在此刻响起了嘀嘀两声警报声。

“蜂王离开居住区，靠近蜂房。请人工确认位置。”  
“一切正常，解除警告。”

没由头地突然害怕起Bucky听到或者误解，他按着那个长条形的小机器，心虚而刻意地压低了声音，更不敢直面对方侧脸而至的询问目光。片刻之后，在机械运行地细微音噪里，他尴尬地补充了一句，“系统刚刚提醒我……蜂王位置发生较大变化……”  
“我明白……”Bucky没做更多追问，在电梯打开的瞬间，擦着门缝走了出去。

 

“欢迎参观蜂房，蜂王和雄蜂先生们。”工作人员第一时间出现，黑发姑娘礼貌得体又训练有素。显然所有的运动轨迹都被小心监视着。“请跟随我的指引参观，不要擅自离开行进路线，不要触摸任何实验设备。谢谢您的配合和理解。”

 

她把手礼貌的交叉在腰腹前，沿着地面橙色指示灯的方向不急不缓地走着。

窄窄的访客通道两旁都是些明晃晃的玻璃隔间。带着口罩和护目镜的实验人员低头在各种怪异设备前忙碌，偶尔有些全副黄色生化服的工作者将一些大大小小的铝制箱送进送出。他们像一具具机器，在造人的生产线上麻木而精细运转，就和这个基地里的其他区块一模一样。

“这里会将细胞团分离，并做初步的基因筛选，过滤掉无法正常度过胚胎发育期的细胞。平均看，一个细胞团大约可以分离出10到30个不等的完整基因组。”她侧过身，优雅的伸出右手臂，“但也会有些特殊波动。请往这边走。”

在一面狭窄的自动推拉门前，黑发姑娘输入一连串密码和虹膜，又刷了至少3次所有人的身份牌后，门才缓慢平移开。  
一面巨大“蜂巢”出现在眼前，像堵巨大的水幕高墙，从地面几乎直达岩面穹顶。一个个六边形的胚胎培养室蜂房般紧密而独立的排列在一起。透过半透明的薄膜，有些蜂房是空的，有些蜂房隐约可见白色卷曲的弱小身体被一根细长的脐带连接在蜂房内的营养交换机上。

Bucky默默走上前，站在警戒线的边缘看着那些在人造羊水中漂浮的生命出神。突然！离自己最近的蜂房里突然振动起来！一个脑袋从白色半透明的覆膜中挣扎而出。他忍不住后退了一步，撞在了Steve的前胸。对方将双手轻轻按在他的肩头，带着温度的安抚就立刻通过手掌传来。

一个金属手臂立刻从上方轻轻滑下。这个新生命被小心钳住从后方出口送出。隔着安稳无忧的浑浊羊水，他看着几个工作人员做着初步检查和登记。

“这些都是上一任蜂王的孩子？”他轻声问着导引员。

“是的，先生。发育时间不一致，但都来源于上一任蜂王的卵。我想提醒您一句，在NARR请避免使用‘’孩子‘’这种带有强烈非生物学伦理描述的词语。”

她转头微笑了一下，“如果用普通人的体细胞克隆一个人体，您一定不会用孩子来称呼那个新生命。黑猩猩的基因组与人类的相似性大约为98.6%到99%之间。人类和香蕉的相似度都能高达60%。由发生变异的细胞培养出的新个体，与蜂王在生物学角度并不存在任何代际关系。我们一直在强调这个问题，避免民众产生误解。离开这里后，这些可爱的新生命将通过领养程序进入正常家庭，享有完整的社会成长过程。”

走出蜂房，那些人造生命的图像还深深刻在脑海，在眼前闪回。Bucky不断确认着自己到底在做些什么，可能会面对什么，在这个新环境的位置在哪里。皱眉愣神之际，手却被Steve牢牢攥在了掌心。

 

“我们要去哪里？”  
Steve没有原路返回，而是拖拽着Bucky走向走廊另一侧的电梯间。  
他头也没回，“总是穿梭在各种实验室太沉闷了！我们该去点别的地方！”

更换两部电梯后，停在了14层。

突然而至的一片强光让人睁不开眼。人造光线从巨大穹顶上密布的圆形灯柱倾泻而下，在微微睁开的眼睑细缝间，层层玻璃温室被细丝般黑灰色金属旋梯缠绕连接，像一个个发着光的巨大水晶盒子高高堆积。混合着青草味的清甜空气直入鼻腔，让人几乎都要忘记这里是远离地面的黑暗地底。手一直没有松开，直接被拉出电梯。Steve毫不停留直接跳跃着下了两层铁质的窄梯。Bucky踉踉跄跄地被牵引着，向底层最内侧的一个小温室径直移动。

“喂！Steve！”红发女士叫住了他们。一身黑色制服和环境稍显格格不入，她瞄了眼Bucky胸前的金色身份牌，又抬头看着默默点了几下头的雄蜂，礼貌地伸出了手。  
“你好，蜂王先生。我是14层的安保负责人，可以叫我Nat。”  
“你好！Nat。”  
“我们这可不接受参观。不过，Steve反正也破例很多次了。蜂王的权限我也没法拒绝。”她将双手插着胸前，嘴角上扬，“别待太久，老规矩15分钟。”

14层的北翼是物资从地面运来后的中转分拣区；南翼则是种植试验区，培养实验材料的同时，也为NARR内部提供一小部分食物供给。透过身旁的玻璃和弥漫的水气，在极端自动化的温室里，零星工作人员小心翻弄着一株株绿色枝丫，与其说是实验室人员，倒更像园丁。

“你一定没见过！”Steve神秘而得意地挑眉笑着。  
幼稚鬼，Bucky心底突然蹦出这个词来。

门在嘀嘀的绿色指示灯闪烁中打开。隔着湿度喷雾器的细小水雾，有片粉色的烟尘——那是片波斯菊。

在人类居住区的地表，花本身极易招惹蜜蜂，露天状态下已经绝迹。由于不存在担负天然授粉的昆虫，这种植物器官也不再具有繁殖的实际意义。人工授粉过于费时费力，无论餐桌还是园林景观，人类都更多选择了容易嫁接、杆插的物种，也不可避免的让视觉和味觉的东西都变得极端枯燥乏味。

波斯菊的生命力很强，成片成片的生长。Steve第一次在城外见到是在离Apis大约70公里外的旧城废墟。习惯了居住区的黑灰色高墙、裸露的黄土地面、奢侈至极的星点绿，就在一栋倒塌的大厦斑驳钢筋下，这些小花沿着日光线在阴影的边缘一直延伸开去，粉色和紫色在风中轻轻摇动。水泥与钢架终将归于尘土，而那些看似柔弱的小花，即使人类灭绝也依旧安静开放。来到NARR后，实验室永远的白让Steve更迷恋那些颜色。

而Bucky的震惊程度和感受，和当时的Steve几乎没有差别。非常满意对方的惊讶表情，Steve更加笑得合不拢嘴。

“我也会怀念出城的日子。你无法走出王台，而成为雄蜂的那一天起，也意味着我接受了同样的安排。”  
对方不经意的一句话，让Bucky突然涌起内疚。他忽略了一个事实——Steve也同样无法再离开王台。和自己一样，他承担着风险，放弃了自由。这种忽略让自己的行为显得很自私。

“你没来前，我可是相当无聊。听说这里有城外常见的波斯菊，就常偷跑过来，慢慢和Nat也混熟了。所以，Bucky，真得谢谢你的早日到来。”

Steve咧嘴笑着。这让Bucky有些羡慕起他丁点的没心没肺来。他用手将脸颊的黑色发丝别好，掐下一朵花，插在了耳后。

 

“虽然我挺喜欢这些花，但可一点也不喜欢像个姑娘带着头上。”Bucky嘴里这么说着，却任由着对方的手指动作继续下去。他发现自己很爱看对方笑，他的笑能让一些都变的轻松简单起来。

Nat敲了几下门提醒时间。目视他们走出来时，红发美女忍不住对那朵花揶揄起来，“Steve，你这样简直像个幼稚鬼在约会！”  
“难道不是吗？”Steve大笑起来，换来Bucky的一个皱眉和Nat的无奈耸肩。  
“那朵花！损失得从你的工资里扣！”她在空气中晃动着指尖，爽朗地开着玩笑。  
“拜托！”对着她转身离开的背影，Steve抱怨起来。

 

Bucky噗嗤笑出声。  
而对方更长舒一口气，“终于不再生气了。”  
“我有生气得那么明显？”  
“明显到，我觉得蜂王正在丧失信任，这对雄蜂而言简直致命。”Steve将他拉进怀里，“你不用怀疑我。蜂王需要做的只是对雄蜂下命令，就这么简单。”

“那我命令你，必须听从我的命令！我的命令永远在最优先级！”  
“乐意至极！”  
在两人的大笑声里，Steve把自己搂得更紧。

这天晚上，Steve给Bucky讲了一个晚安睡前故事，就像小时候母亲和自己讲过的一样。

 

波斯菊国王有个善良又美丽的小女儿，被称为波斯菊公主。巫婆说，她受到最强诅咒，注定永远孤独，没有人能够破解这个诅咒。  
公主就一个人住在城堡里面，度过了很久很久。日升月落，她永远是一个人。寂寞总在无时无刻地侵蚀着她的心。特别是又长又冷的黑夜，很难熬过去。她常常在夜里坐在花园秋千上独自哭泣。  
最后的最后，又过了好久好久，一个来自远方的骑士路过她的城堡，看到她独自一人。这是一场华丽的相遇。骑士和公主一见钟情，两个人不顾一切地相爱了，诅咒也被解开，从此幸福地生活在一起。

Steve给了对方一个晚安吻，就像小时候母亲给自己的一样。  
而当他第二天清晨醒来时，Bucky还发着微微鼻息。手环却已闪现着刺眼黄光。


	8. 卵 Oocyte Retrieval

黑色制服、呼吸面罩、黄色橡胶隔离服在次出现时，Bucky已经不觉陌生，只有单纯的倍加厌恶而已。蜂王物质的黄色浓度警告说明卵已经接近成熟期，他不得不立刻进入王台接受全面监控。

推开Steve企图帮他穿上隔离服面罩的手，又无可奈何地自己重新穿起来。  
对方摆弄着厚重的头套，轻轻说了句，“稍微忍耐一下，一切都会很顺利。只需要短暂的三四天。”但实际上，Steve对自己口中的“短暂”一词根本毫无信心。

002B实验室尽是些糟糕回忆。Bucky在进入前转脸望了眼002A的方向。黑暗的尽头像个无底洞穴，但走廊已清理一新，看不出任何杀戮痕迹。在NARR庞大的工作日志记录里，几个星期前的那道血痕似乎微不足道。如同这里每日丢弃的大量一次性注射针头或橡胶手套，理所当然到没人觉得意外与可惜。

王台已提前启动待命，指示灯平稳地闪烁着光。唯一的变化是更换了新隔离门——肉眼可见地，更厚实更复杂。他和Steve被单独留在了隔间内侧。门完全封闭后，在系统音的提示下，雄蜂拉开背后的繁琐拉链，帮助蜂王把闷热憋气的防化服慢慢褪去。

折磨心智的甜蜜气味立刻在密闭房间里不断弥散累积。一位是对这种物质极度敏感的蜂王，一位是对此完全无感的0次免疫者。说不上这种安排是完美的前端保护控制，还是违背生物本能的资源浪费。

Abraham的声音随即借由通话器传来。  
“早上好，蜂王和雄蜂先生。我将向你们大致讲解取卵过程。”

如果是女性，NARR一般采用Vagina Puncturing方案。但对于男性蜂王，就只能选择创伤更大的腹部穿刺术。穿刺点在左下腹脐与髂前上棘连线中、外1/3交点、脐与耻骨联合中点上方lcm，偏左或偏右37.5px。  
“舱内扫描会帮助我们确定更加精确的位置。”

Bucky暗自摸了几下腹部，完全机械地接受着钻入耳蜗的词语——圈养羔羊只能一边咀嚼最肥美的青草，一边全盘接任人宰割的命运。那些专业名词和数字根本毫无意义，再度出现的蜂王物质更甜得让精神难以集中。对于他明显走神的停滞表情，Steve将手按在他的肩头，给予提醒与安慰。

即使只穿着单层开襟薄上衣，Bucky的额头也已有微微汗湿。Steve边轻撩开湿漉碎发边开玩笑地说：“等结束了，我请你去11层喝杯庆祝一下。不过可惜你只能在酒馆喝牛奶了，小朋友。”  
为保证卵的质量，蜂王被禁止沾染任何酒精饮品，Steve勉强上翘的嘴角在试图缓和气氛，但皱着的眉头不但安抚不了Bucky，恐怕连自己的紧张都难以说服。  
“你居然连杯mocktail都不舍得请?”Bucky刻意得做出个嫌弃的嘟嘴动作，整个脸都夸张地挤到鼻尖。  
两人瞬间都低头大笑起来。

Steve在心里发出一声叹气。Bucky承受一切的勇气，远高于自己判断和预期。但这不仅没让他更宽心，反而徒增焦虑。  
被安慰的人明明变成了自己。

“在超声指导下，将采用16G双腔穿刺针，借助负压抽吸法将细胞团吸出。整个过程只需要约15分钟。术后休息一小时，一旦体征回复正常，蜂王物质消失，王台将自动解锁。您可以随时离开。”

“现在会注射稳定剂，降低新陈代谢，进入浅休眠状态，同时补充Royal Jelly。系统一旦检测到卵成熟，将自动开启手术程序。”Abraham深吸了口气，“有什么疑问吗？”  
“没有。”蜂王看着雄蜂的眼睛，面无表情地说着。

跨过长条扶手，Bucky躺进根据自己身型调整完毕的内舱。他想晃动下四肢排解紧张，却完全没法动弹。各种设备紧贴着皮肤，完全限制了自由。银色金属盒子格外像个冰冷的匣棺。

“我保证你醒来时，我会和现在一样站在这里等你。”  
还没来得及给予雄蜂的承诺以回应，思绪与舱盖同时关闭，湮灭在走失的黑色意识中。

接下来的几天，对Steve而言，一些稀松平常的小事开始变得别扭。他又一个人起床，一个人刷牙。没有人在半夜敲门，没有人再叨叨觊觎自己的毯子。他突然发现搂着毯子入睡的感觉确实不坏。

晨间梳洗的速度变得飞快，而习惯淋浴的自己，睡前赖在浴缸里的时间反而变得很长。每天，他都第一时间出现在002B，却没人眼见他什么时候离开。连工作勤勉严谨的Abraham博士都忍耐不住挖苦说，实验室来了位史上最为可怕的考勤检查员。好在漫长的等待确实短暂。第四天，午餐三明治刚刚塞到嘴里，他便收到通知——新蜂王的第一次手术即将开始。

一切都很安静。  
如果不是监控屏幕上的体征数据图表不停变化闪烁，没人会注意，此刻仓内正发生着整个NARR最核心最重要的事情。  
Alexander Pierce也罕见到场。他和Steve同样站在Abraham的身后，但通过几乎占据整个墙面的监视窗，他关心的只是新一代是否顺利诞生而已。

一个舱内小型摄像头将蜂王的正头位表情投射在最右下方的屏幕上。这些天Bucky像被冰冻般，没有任何喜怒哀乐。

系统提示音稳定告知着每一个关键步骤的进展情况。  
“麻醉已生效。腹部CO2填充完毕。”  
“固定支架位置确定。”  
“探针位置确定。”  
皮肤接触开始，3、2、1。”  
Bucky脸颊明显剧烈抽动了一下。Steve攥紧的拳头里全是汗丝。

在将近四分钟的鸦雀无声后，系统提示再起响起。  
“细胞团已成功捕获，并移至体外。标号002B001unuJBB”  
Pierce瞬间舒展笑容，他轻拍了几下手，对工作人员点头示意后，转身离开。

“进入创后处理，各项指标稳定。蜂王物质浓度正常曲线下降中。预计蜂王一小时后苏醒。”  
Steve终于松了口气。

Bucky的情况还不错。除了走出王台时，麻醉药效让大腿肌肉无力，险些绊倒而栽在Steve双臂间，他甚至都不太需要搀扶。蜂王走得很快，雄蜂紧跟在后面没做任何劝阻。因为Steve也明白，自己和Bucky一样都不愿意在这里再多停留一秒。而Abraham则急忙追上去塞给他一盒止痛片。

回到第5层，Bucky的身体状况让两人都难得保持着克制。但分别太久，还是让他们在玄关处浪费了太多时间拥抱。

"疼吗？"  
他摇了摇头。  
“我想看下伤口……”在温热胸膛离开的瞬间，Steve轻轻问着。  
Bucky拉着他走进洗手间，面对着落地镜子轻轻撩起衣角，他同样想确实下伤口情况。  
Steve从身后抱着他，向下微微扯了下裤腰，让整个肌肉线条起伏的腰腹都映照在镜子里。  
没有长长的刀疤，没有密密麻麻的缝合蛋白线。细小的穿刺伤被方形透明防水敷料小心遮盖着。Steve再次松了口气。  
“帮我洗个澡，Steve。”移开对方滞留在自己腰上的手，蜂王朝着镜中的对方笑着。  
“这很好。你开始学会命令了。”Steve笑着用弯曲的食指背刮了下他的上翘的嘴唇。

雄蜂小心翼翼地拿捏着分寸。洗得太匆忙，达不到清理目的；而拖得太久，显然高估了自己忍受能力。即使完全淋湿了衣物，他也没解开一粒纽扣。面对Bucky从后脖颈延伸到后腰上的节节显眼椎骨，能控制自己别摸太多次已经谢天谢地了。只是，脖子上的新痕迹在所难免。

当Steve脱掉湿乎乎完全贴在肌肤上衣服，决定也顺便去洗个澡时，Bucky给自己倒了杯水，穿着浴袍窝在沙发上。

而对方边擦着头发变走向自己时，一阵腹部绞痛让  
他无法拿稳杯子，玻璃和水立刻四溅开来。  
“Bucky!？”Steve立刻意识到了问题。  
Bucky整个身子都蜷曲起来，像个脆弱胚胎。Steve将他重新扶会靠背，在腰后塞了个靠枕，便着急去拿止疼药。  
等他回来时，Bucky横躺在沙发上，微微发抖。他直接干嚼了两片止痛片，但毫无帮助。腹部像插入了一支匕首，利刃拉扯着细软组织，反复翻搅。而鲜血滞留在腹腔肿胀而不得出。  
Bucky捂嘴冲进洗手间。里面立刻回荡出剧烈呕吐的声音。这些日子靠营养液维持生命，根本没吃什么食物。除了烧灼咽喉食管的胃酸，他几乎就在反射性干呕。  
绞痛和呕吐轮番折磨了一整夜，直到凌晨四点多才逐渐停歇。衣服不知道汗湿了多少次，呼吸浅薄到甚至有些缺氧。Steve小心翼翼的帮他擦汗更衣，拥抱亲吻。

状态终于稳定后，Steve故意问了一句“草莓牛奶？香蕉牛奶？”对方撇了撇嘴后，补充一句“还是无酒精Mojito？”  
Bucky点了点头。

11层是公共层。与换几部电梯才到达的14层相比，各楼层都有几部可以直达于此的电梯。享乐主义与安慰补偿，在这深深的地下世界被极度渴求，又极力满足。

都说形成一种习惯只需要七天。而这种身体剥削般的手术，也在一个月又一个月的进程中变得程式化。同样变成习惯的，还有11层的小酒馆约会。

Steve点了杯四种朗姆酒调配的经典Mojito，这让Bucky插满薄荷叶的饮料不那么扎眼。  
“要不我干脆打包些东西，搬你那边吧。”他躲在杯子后面朝对方笑。

Bucky暗笑着没否定。每天晚上敲门拜访和实质住在一起还是有明显差异。他开始想象几乎等同同居的生活，这有点难以置信。在那个空旷的第5层，他们的关系分明是做贼心虚的偷情。

当他们嬉笑着走出门，在街边开着以后谁负责洗碗谁负责喂猫的玩笑时，一个摇摇晃晃的身影突然倒在他俩眼前！  
陌生人的双臂呈现出云翅粒子感染的典型白斑！  
感染死亡者出现在了NARR内部！  
十来个带着面罩的安保人员随机追踪而至。Steve立刻拉着Bucky后退了几步。两名早已待命身着隔离服的实验室人员，瞬间将那具尸体塞入开黑色裹尸袋，快速消失在换乱逃窜的人群。

全面戒严立刻生效！  
NARR全域停止不必要活动，所有人待在房间里进行自我隔离，观察一周。蜂王和雄蜂一视同仁，没有例外。  
“酒馆的老板昨天死了。人数还在不断增加。”Steve在视频里微微垂着眼。NARR如此严密的消毒隔离，居然还有感染者突然出现。这真有些奇怪。  
只隔着个走廊，却要用视频通话。  
Steve突然咳嗽了几声！  
Bucky立刻警觉地询问起来，“你没事吧！”  
“大概是空调风太凉了，别担心。明天隔离期就结束了。”他微笑着，“晚安，Bucky。”  
“晚安，Steve。”

在隔离结束通知下达的第一时间，Bucky立刻冲到Steve门前，等待了至少五次门铃。Steve总是第一时间开门，这有点奇怪，而应门者却更让他诧异。完完全全是个陌生人！

“抱歉，我正准备向你汇报，”一身黑色制服的黑发男人放下手中的行李袋，漫不经心地说着，“Steve已确定感染了病毒，他不再满足0次免疫者的条件。我叫Brock Rumlow,从今天起是你的新雄蜂。”

Bucky僵住了！  
有什么东西死死揪住了心脏和胃，让身体瞬间失去了脉搏感官。愤怒和恶心像在火山底部积聚的岩浆翻滚着寻找爆发口。

===========  
TBC未完待续  
===========  
补充说明：关于取卵的描述基本基于现实中辅助生育真实程序。


	9. 幼蜂 Larvae

Bucky不太记得自己如何摸开的房门。  
他慌了，从来没有如此慌乱过。  
Steve是插在自己喉咙里的鱼刺尖骨，是捆住自己双手与双脚的镣铐，是NARR安保系统中的最接近自己一环，却更是彼此的救赎、安慰与依靠。只要他能活着，成为工蜂或雄蜂，甚至是像自己一样饱受折磨的蜂王，一切都无所谓。但离开自己这件事情，绝对不在考虑范围之内。

Bucky不断地告诉自己要冷静，就像Steve一直提醒的那样，思考到底能利用蜂王的身份做些什么。  
Abraham成为他第一顺位的选择。几乎在通讯接通的同时，他脱口而出，“Steve！他？”  
“冷静，Bucky！深呼吸！”Abraham双手做着下压动作，提醒他控制情绪。自己的担忧大概明显到隔着视频都显露无疑，“你也知道，云翅感染者一旦出现咳嗽症状，大概率第二天就会立刻死亡。但Steve现在仍然处在发病反应期。虽然伴有体征衰退，但我比较乐观，他说不定能扛过去。”

博士的话总能安慰人心。一瞬间的轻微放松，让Bucky才意识到自己腿脚也回过神般直发软。  
“他现在在哪里？“  
“0层的一级隔离病房。”

“我想去看他。”  
“恐怕不行。病毒蔓延情况还没有完全控制住，由其是10层以上区域。NARR实行了更为严格的楼层权限管理。而且，”对方低头沉默了一会，“0层有NARR最核心的技术秘密，即使是我也只有极小部分的活动权限。”

“我保证有新情况第一时间通知你，请一定保持冷静！”  
Bucky低着头，用力抓挠着头发。  
“Bucky！能听见我说话吗？”  
“是的，我能听见！谢谢你，博士。”

随着滴滴提示音，Brock突然出现在玄关。他居然已经有了门禁权限！NARR未免也太不急不可待了！Bucky压抑着怒火，牙龈却被牙间的愤怒挤压地暗暗疼痛。  
“根据日程安排，你现在应该前往13层，出席幼蜂保育机构的公开媒体活动。”对方面无表情地划着手腕上的小型屏幕。  
“我不会去。在Steve回来前，我哪里都不会去。”Bucky抬手关闭着视讯系统，脸也没回地说着。  
“这是蜂王的义务工作，你必须配合！”

Bucky站起身，歪嘴嗤笑了一声。他抬着眼角盯着对方眼睛，一步步走了上去。绿眼睛在昏暗光线里下异常发亮。廊灯从上方投下光线，在他移动的身影上投下凹凸明显的光斑。当那张脸从幽暗里出现在自己鼻尖，Brock忍不住咽着口水，开始有点理解他办理交接手续时实验室女孩们的羡慕表情。

在对方走神的瞬间，Bucky从腰间抽夺走他的匕首。抵在对方喉咙，笑了笑，又将尖锐刀锋指向自己的。  
“要我配合也可以！”Bucky挑了下眉，“告诉Pierce，给我所有楼层的访问权限，包括0层！”  
对方叹了口气，高举起双手后退了几步，转身按住耳中的通话器，小声嘀咕起来。

病毒事件的影响并没有完全结束，NARR的主要精力暂时都放在了防疫隔离上分身乏术。在这个时间点，蜂王提出一些权限更改的小要求，Bucky认为成功率不会太低，值得放手一搏。毕竟，获得权力和行使权力是完全两码事。  
“他同意了。但区域限定，且必须由我陪同。成交？”  
蜂王点点头，并把匕首重新塞回对方的腰。Bucky忍不住在心底嘲讽一句，比Steve差多了。  
冒牌货！

13层是人口认证与领养办公室和幼蜂保育机构。细胞团培养出的后代将在这里获得正式社会身份，通过领养程序回归地面。而由于各种原因暂时未被领养的孩子，则会继续在幼蜂保育机构生活一段时间。

NARR会不定期安排些公开媒体见面和宣传活动。做为政.，府宣传计划的一部分，活泼可爱的孩子总能在这个被死亡威胁笼罩的世界里为人类点燃一点希望。当然，这也有助于NARR树立友好正面的公益形象，获得更多资助资金。每一代的蜂王无疑是最好的代言者——头顶着生物学诡异光环的他们能满足民众一切的猎奇心和无边想象。

保育机构的一间活动室被布置的温馨可爱。粉蓝粉红的墙边分类摆放着玩具和书籍。铺着软地垫的房间中心放着童话城堡般的布帐篷，大大小小的弹力球、软垫、泰迪熊和小兔子们随处可见。一群年纪差异很大的孩子已经等候在这里，他们被要求围在城堡前，而玩闹天性始终没那么容易管理。相反地，如同隔着一条界河，房间另一边则蹲坐着穿着黑色访问者背心，表情严肃的记者们。屋子里弥漫的消毒水气味刺鼻难熬，孩子们的天使微笑也掩盖不了。

Bucky在Brock的贴身监视下走了进来。等候多时的Pierce快步迎上去，微笑着对媒体喊着：“看看这是谁来了？我们的新蜂王！”他瞪了眼Brock，转身搂住蜂王的肩膀说低声说到，“你迟到了。小心自己的要求。”

孩子们在保育所工作人员的招呼下重新聚拢过来。Bucky被安排坐在他们中间，装模作样地给他们读儿童绘本。他随手翻了翻准备好的书，名字叫《猜猜我有多爱你》。  
他苦笑起来。  
"小兔子对大兔子说，我爱你，有从这里再到月亮那么远得爱你。”

好不容易拍完媒体满意的温馨群像，Bucky又被要求抱着其中几个孩子，补充些特写。他喜欢孩子，但眼下自己的心全被生死未卜的Steve占据着，只希望小丑演出般的闹剧能早早结束。

“这位是Dolores，刚刚3岁，已经被一对好心的夫妇收养，下周就会离开NARR。”  
“这是RJ，今年10岁。他是一位语言障碍者，虽然目前没有合适的收养家庭，但NARR将提供完整的教育医疗体系。我们不会剥夺任何人的生存权利。”

Pierce神采飞扬地介绍着，并将两人拉到一起。“微笑，亲爱的。”他提醒着脸色阴沉的蜂王，在明亮灯光下笑得龇牙咧嘴。

男孩突然紧紧搂住了自己脖子！贴在耳边低声说了句：“救救我们。”  
Bucky转脸看着他，孩子咬着嘴唇没再发出任何声音。

在闪光灯的停止闪烁的间隙里，Abraham的一条信息突然传来。  
“情况不太好。你得做最坏打算。”

他头脑突然一片空白，嗡嗡作响。  
他看着Brock张着嘴似乎在和自己说话。  
他看着所有人的微笑和鼓掌。  
镜头闪光白得刺眼。  
孩子的粉红色公主纱裙在眼前蹦蹦跳跳。

但是他什么声音也听不见。

他冲出房间，直接奔向电梯间。  
在电梯快速下降的过程中，手环开始闪现黄色警告！  
蜂王物质开始自发出现。  
他的脑袋里似乎只有Steve这个词。蜂王第一次失控了……

===========  
TBC未完待续  
===========


	10. 再生 Reborn

对Pierce和Brock，亦或在场其他staff而言，Bucky的动机并不明确——擅自离开最多怪罪句“没礼貌”，或者大而化小地理解为纯粹心情不好。加之有众多媒体在场，刚刚进行温馨甜蜜的营业拍摄，实在不适合大肆宣张。于是，接收到Pierce低调处理的暗示眼色后，Brock点头侧身追去，并按着耳廓里的通话器低声通知各楼层提高警惕。

“目前在9号电梯，持续下行中。”  
监控器里，蜂王连续换了几次电梯，让拦截变得困难。但目标也逐渐清晰——0层。  
“0层安保小组注意！蜂王在13号电梯，即将达到。电梯口准备！”  
但他们尚未察觉，在非卵泡期，蜂王物质已经达到了警戒浓度。

 

0层实验室的“工蜂”正推着一箱箱的实验物资往来穿梭。做为整个NARR最高级别的BSL-4实验室，这层有独立的供排气系统、真空系统、消毒系统、外排空气二次HEPA过滤。停稳后，电梯门却迟迟没有打开。Bucky重新扫描了几次自己的身份识别牌。  
“区域受限！”红色警示不断闪烁在电梯的控制面板上。

要么Brock说了谎！  
要么Pierce又重新修改回了权限！  
Damnit!

 

他向后退了两步，气急败坏地抬起右腿，发泄怒火地用劲全力猛踹了过去。门板竟然瞬间如同一片薄铁皮直接飞出！始料未及的一个踉跄让自己险些跌倒。果然，如Abraham告诉自己的那样，蜂王正式诞生后，力量和反应速度均有正面提升。

伴随一声剧烈金属撞击，突然飞出的电梯门与只身一人出现与此的蜂王，疑惑与诧异让一切都突然静止而僵直在那里。  
“蜂王先生？”  
一个带着护目镜的女士，收起手中的登记板，关切地上前询问了一句，“需要什么帮助？”而穿过女士的肩膀，一组黑色制服的安保人员，已经在正面走廊转角处出现。

 

Bucky还是听不到任何声音。他暴躁地掐住对方的脖子，像野兽般低声嘶吼，“一级隔离病房！”  
“右边……走廊……走到底。”她挣扎着呜咽着，像只被掐在掌骨间，得知即将被宰杀而全力扑腾翅膀的鸡。

 

蜂王反而更加用力。

大脑的神经刺激过深刻，唯一行动目标过于强烈。这让身体直接屏蔽了包括听觉在内的多个感官。像个精密机器，把核心能源全部分配到肌肉反射和蜂王物质上。

直到她勉强抬手，颤栗着指了指方向，视觉答案才让Bucky将她甩在反正光的黑色地面上。  
那一瞬间！距离他五米以内的所有人员，突然全部应声瘫倒在地！  
蜂王物质正在发挥应有作用，开始控制蜂群！

 

行动小组逐步贴近。两名人员走上前按住他的肩膀和手臂，企图将他带离，却在几秒钟后，同样昏迷。相对较远处的其他人畏缩了。他们因为恐惧而抬高了胸前的枪。Bucky没有理会身上汇集的红色镭射点，他快速转身向目标走廊跑去。  
追踪而至的Brock冲出电梯。他一手按低枪头，一边破口大骂，“疯了吗？用脑子想想！你们是准备直接射杀蜂王?谁他妈给的胆子！都给我换上麻醉枪！”

而当他看见昏倒在地的实验室人员，又不禁皱起眉。  
“有谁闻到了什么气味？”  
“报告！似乎刚刚有股甜味！”  
“关闭0层所有出口，通知所有人带上呼吸面罩。”  
他憋嘴叹了口气，从腰间拔出一把麻醉射枪追了过去，“Pierce，这边可能有点小问题。”

 

Steve！

Steve！

Steve！

蜂王发疯般寻找着自己的雄蜂。他扫视过每一个路过的病房，敲打每一块监视窗。当Steve Rogers的电子名牌出现眼前，不堪负荷的紧绷身体终于瞬间瘫软下来。用头抵住长条形的监测窗， Bucky扶着墙壁勉强保持平衡，突然理解了在羽化那晚，隔离舱外的Steve看着自己到底是怎样一种心情。

 

房间四壁都是白色，和这里大部分的实验室，甚至是生活区一样，无穷无尽压抑的白。他没法看到Steve的脸。除了那柔软金发和长长垂下的睫毛，其他部分都被呼吸机面罩覆盖着，各种输液管挂在银色悬钩上。一滴滴透明营养液，随着监视器里的波峰波谷，安静坠落。一只手臂放在毯子的外面，上面插着预留针，隐约还可以见到渗血。  
就和他看着王台中的自己一样，孤立无援。

耳朵开始有知觉，听力开始慢慢清晰。他先听到了自己的听到了阵阵心跳，又听到了沉重的呼吸。  
“Steve……”他知道对方听不见，却忍不住轻轻喊着。

他明白云翅病毒无药可医，那些看似精密高端的医疗设备只是在缓解并发症状而已。自然总能找到方法沉重打击人类越来越飘忽的优越感，并将人从越发接近神的神坛上轻松拉下，摔得异常难看。一切现代科学在微小的病毒面前卑微如尘。

做为曾经的感染者，他更明白反应期有多么痛苦难熬。病毒像一把小巧的柳叶刀，绕过防卫，无视一切生理器官结构，在内脏里隔膜间肆意肢解。它像在玩弄骰子，戏谑着决定命运。

 

“Bucky？”博士的声音传来，这让他完全回过了神。对方拍了拍他的肩膀，发觉手环颜色已经变蓝，便摘下了呼吸面罩。  
“Steve，他……他……”  
刚刚恢复的神智还不足以支撑复杂的语言系统。满脑子的话堵在胸前，舌尖却一直打结，词句在口腔里阻塞不清。

“咳嗽症状突然加剧，心律严重衰竭，周身发绀。连续注射了气管解痉药物地塞米松、正性肌力药物多巴胺、血管扩张剂重组人脑钠肽……全部无效，毫无效果！所以，我在那时给你发了个信息……”

 

“不过很神奇……”Abraham把一块平板电脑递给Bucky。虽然有太多看不太明白的专业，但平稳的蓝色图表总让人放心。  
“就在刚刚！有点唯心主义，你来了之后，药物似乎终于开始起了点作用。生命体征警告等级全部都在下降。”

 

“我总觉得，你们俩会和以前任何一代蜂王和雄蜂都不一样。也许，你们可以完成那个实验。”  
Abraham微笑着，而Bucky的绿眼睛里满是疑惑。  
“让蜂王学会如何控制蜂王物质的实验”博士指了指隔离病房里的Steve，”他似乎能成为那个关键。”

 

他转脸看着Bucky，按着通话器，"我是Abraham，蜂王在隔离病房区。他只是想来看看上一任雄蜂。目前一切正常，蜂王物质没有超标，不用紧张。”  
“就像Russell说的，恐惧是迷信的根源，也是造成残忍的主要原因之一。他们太过恐惧蜂王物质的影响，而选择了遏制，而不是从根源上预防。这一点上，我和Zola一直有分歧。”

"什么时候才能确定他完全安全？Steve什么时候才能离开这里？”  
"咳嗽症状出现后的24小时未死亡，同时通过血液检测。大约，明天一早你就会知道结果。”

 

那一刻，Bucky有种如实重负的感觉。他抬眼看了下走过来的Brock。在一记麻醉后，昏睡了过去。而Pierce则已经出现在Zola的实验室。对于最近的病毒爆发与蜂王失控，他们显然有更多东西需要考虑。

 

Bucky一晚没睡。他不断刷新着通讯系统，也明知道毫无意义。  
疲惫最终还是击败了自己，却睡得异常浅。NARR里的一幕幕都在眼前出现，分不清是现实还是梦境。  
当他在黑暗起居室的沙发上醒来时，发现通讯器闪着新信息的提示灯。

“是雄蜂。”

Bucky深深地吸了口气。

 

 

===========  
TBC未完待续  
===========


	11. 求助 Help

云翅病毒的爆发还在持续。  
各楼层电梯的显示屏开始公布每日新感染人数和死亡人数。伴随着跳动的红色数字，不断有人被装进裹尸袋从各楼层的特殊通道运送出去。公共频道里，毫无感情波动的女中音，不断重复播报着安全注意事项，像首丧钟之诗。第12层的医疗设施已失去意义，几乎等同于一个大型临时停尸房。到了第四周，死亡数字终于没有再跳升，而离下降似乎也同样遥遥无期。除了几个核心层，整个基地的工作几乎全部停摆。

在特殊时期，Nat的工作量徒增。做为14层物资补给交换区的负责人，她担负着保障整个地下王国生存供给稳定的责任，而疫情又让工作量几何式增长。消毒级别早已提升至最高。所有物资，包括最基本的食物与水源都由抽查，变成全面个检。

所有休假返回地面的申请全部被驳回。为保证核心区域的安全，以第10隔离层为界，上下区域实施最高级别的隔离。王台像颗与世隔绝的时间胶囊被深埋地底。

“绝不可以！”Zola大吼起来，“你的善良过于泛滥了，Abraham！必须保证蜂王在严格的控制之下！让蜂王学会控制蜂王物质？这个实验早就被证明不可能！更何况，一旦蜂王知道NARR的秘密，我不认为还会乖乖听话！你是在给企图挣脱脚铐的怪物递上钥匙！”

在第3层的一间会议室里，当事者们正坐着白色长桌前，讨论着新蜂王与旧雄蜂的问题。

“与以往完全不同。Bucky并没有发生严重失控，蜂王物质也没有任何攻击性。最重要的，他自发停止了物质的散播。这说明和其他失控蜂王相比，他有更强的自控能力。”Abraham保持着一贯温吞语速，“他的动机与自控力来源非常明确，就是Steve。这说明我所提倡的‘雄蜂机制’真得可以起作用！”

Zola抬起手，用指尖指着对方，他前倾地身子几乎要越过桌面，“但是有人闻到了！Abraham！你比我更清楚，即使没有受到影响，只要是闻过蜂王物质都会有什么后果！”  
“‘介王’的风险我当然知道。但这种事情NARR有百分之百的能力保证不可能发生。”  
Zola垂眼没说话，转脸看向Pierce。对方面无表情地靠在椅背上，看不出任何情绪波动。

“你们在考虑‘介王’？！”Abraham立刻察觉出异常！而Pierce根本没有去否定这点。他一改以往的冷静，惊恐表情写满全脸，“NARR在准备介王？！这太早了！”  
“Abraham，疫情已经传染到地面！这个消息暂时还封锁着！”他直起身来，“但事情总有好坏两面……而且Bucky已经出现过一次轻微失控。我们得早做打算！”

博士呆立在会议桌边，直到Pierce双手按住他的肩膀才微微回过神。对方抬手重重拍了两下，“Abraham，介于你女儿Kobik的事情……蜂王我交给你处理。但任何时候，Brock都必须在场！只要再出现一次异常，无论有无造成严重后果，立刻执行灭杀。同意？”  
Zola气急败坏地插着双手叹气，而Abraham没法思考，只能机械地点了点头。

经历了最近一次取卵，Bucky一个人蜷缩在自己房间的沙发里，身上的毯子是唯一的慰藉。  
他没想到疼痛也能会为不痛不痒的习惯，变成一种纯粹麻木的感官，停留在肉体上而排斥在精神层面。对自己而已，只有Steve是最触及精神的存在。

在自己冲入0层之后，他就再也没见过对方。得知Steve感染云翅病毒后成为了雄蜂，Bucky深深松了口气，这是活下来最好的结果了！  
他努力保持着克制，没有去主动询问任何和Steve有关的事情。Bucky明白过于显眼的行为对自己和Steve都毫无益处。忍受着，顺从着，乖乖完成NARR的各种安排，才能保证决策者不采取最过激的处理方法。这是保护自己，更是保护Steve。蜂王只是种身份标签，不代表权力。

从这几个星期的情况看，他的判断很对。0层发生的一切无人再提，但Steve依旧音信全无。Bucky讨厌看到Brock那张扑克脸，以及他审视笼中鸟般直勾勾的眼神。由其是无视门禁径直走来宣布自己今天的日程安排时，Bucky非常想把他直接踹出去，特别是意识到自己有能力那么做之后。  
看着墙壁上跳动的秒钟数字，低头看着还冒着热气的咖啡，Bucky开始怀疑自己到底还能伪装多久。  
拥抱或亲吻更是不敢奢望。能看到Steve的微笑就好了……

这时，视频通讯通知闪烁起来。  
来源：Steve Rogers。  
“老天！”  
终于看到Steve，即使是隔着屏幕，Bucky还是从心底最深处发出一声叹息，“你怎么样？还会哪里不舒服？很痛吧？他们把你安排到哪里去了？有没有再为难你？”  
他的脸几乎贴在了屏幕上。

“别着急，别着急！Bucky，见到你真好！但你的问题太多了。”Steve笑着，就和自己第一次见到他一样笑得灿烂，仿佛一切都没发生过，但两人又都经历了太多变化。

“Nat那边人手不够，我被调了过去。刚刚解除禁闭，拿到新的身份牌和通讯设备。”他晃了晃胸前的黑色身份牌，“都没事了，放心。”  
“你变成了真正的雄蜂，不再是我的“雄蜂”了……”Bucky苦笑了一下，“但活着就好！能看到你现在这个样子，就足够了。”  
“以后，我就真不得不对你言听计从了。”对方眨了下右眼，微笑一直挂在眼角和嘴角，“现在10层以下严格隔离，我没办法来看你。不然，你一定就会安心，胳膊腿都在一点没少。”

“还能顺路给你带两朵波斯菊。Nat现在很忙，大概没空管我。”  
“不要冒险!你发病昏迷时，发生了点事情……我们还是保持距离的好。”  
“什么事情？”对方的表情立刻严肃阴沉起来。

门铃偏偏在这时响起。  
Abraham眉头紧缩，从未有过的慌张！他极度警惕地左右张望了下，立刻钻进了门缝里。  
“博士？”  
“请救救……救救我女儿！”声音在发颤。  
“您女儿？”Bucky有点迷惑。  
“Kobik，她也是位蜂王，”Abraham几乎哽咽，“你们也应该会好奇，云翅病毒为何会突然在NARR内部爆发？事到如今，我没有选择了！你和Steve也许有办法！”

Bucky转脸看了眼通讯屏幕，“很巧，Steve也算在场。”

 

===========  
TBC未完待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ▼欢迎再次进入农业知识天地，一起了解蜜蜂繁殖交尾机制  
> 在实际养蜂中，人工介入，更换蜂王，被为“介王”。  
> 介王有几种风险：  
> 1.新王无法融入，逃走或被杀死  
> 2.老王被杀死，原蜂群不能适应新王，出现异常衰弱与死亡  
> 3.蜂群分化为弱势或强势两个部分  
> 4.两王同存，蜂群发生混乱，两周内工蜂全部死亡，最后无饲蜂王也全部死亡  
> 以上来自于网络资料整理。


	12. 蜂蜡 Beewax

被从玄关带到沙发，Abraham依旧慌张地神志不清。Bucky转身给他拿来杯水，一同坐下。他一饮而尽，长抒了口气，呼吸也终于稍微平复下来。  
“谢谢。”

“我该从哪里说起……”他焦躁地转动着玻璃水杯。  
“您女儿……”满身泥泞，扶着红色自行车，女孩笑得灿烂。Steve回想起曾在对方办公桌上看到的照片。

“对！Kobik！”这个名字让他的眼睛里闪现一阵光亮，却又转瞬间深深低下头，“她，并不是我的亲生女儿……”

Kobik是NARR正式创设以来第一位也是唯一一位由蜂王细胞团直接诞生的蜂王。Abraham篡改了她的身份记录，标记为雄蜂并收养了她。

“我当时对蜂王计划开始产生抵触情绪，与Zalo在理念上的冲突也愈演愈烈。我坚持认为研究的方向已经严重偏离，应该回归疫苗研制的初始目的。”

但这件事，最终还是没能逃脱Pierce的耳目。他以此为条件，或者说是直白赤裸的要挟，让Abraham免于法律惩罚的同时，也完全听命与己。Kobik没有接触过任何Royal jelly，因此她目前和一般女孩没有任何差别，但名字始终在蜂王的后补名单上。常年累月，幽深地底的枯燥实验室生活中，Abraham有两个希望的太阳——每个返回地面的休假日，温暖的阳光和女儿比阳光更温暖的笑容。

“Pierce已迫不及待地要将她送入王台。她甚至……甚至还没到法律成年年龄！”  
Steve满脸疑惑，“等等！可是我们已经已经有蜂王了！？”Bucky来到这里不过几个月的时间，如此迅速更换极度稀少的蜂王太不符合逻辑。

“他们并不准备马上替换！Bucky的年龄和身体状况处于蜂王鼎盛期，是最稳定最高数量的细胞团来源。他们想做的是‘介王’——让NARR同时存在多位蜂王！”  
002A实验室，自己杀死老蜂王的那一幕又重新回荡在脑海里，Bucky做了个深呼吸，以期帮助自己保持冷静。

“NARR的这个决定有三个原因：第一，Bucky出现失控。NARR担心最终会恶化为我之前说过的蜂群大面积自杀事件。如果被迫扑杀蜂王，他们也需要一个后备，防止措手不及。”

“失控？”Steve的眼神转向对方警觉起来，“Bucky，发生了什么？”  
“蜂王由于担忧雄蜂的安危，自发启动了蜂王物质，企图控制整个蜂群，执行自己的意识。” Abraham转头看了眼蜂王，意识到这件事情他们俩并没有正式沟通过，便补充了一句， “但在0层病房见到你后，他就重新清醒过来，没有造成任何伤亡。”

“我很抱歉，Bucky。”  
“你没什么好道歉的，我实在没法保持冷静。”蜂王垂下眼睑，再次抬起时，嘴角上扬的曲线里满是无奈，“那一瞬间，我真的以为你会死。”

沉默了一会，Abraham又继续说着，“第二个原因，也许是返回地面的人员带去了病毒，云翅已经蔓延到地上，政府需要NARR尽全力大幅储备人口；第三，Royal jelly的原料现在变得极端丰富。”

“Royal jelly的原料？”Bucky的疑问脱口而出。  
“我想你们都注意到了，第5层蜂王居住区有6个走廊,也就是有6个蜂王房间。虽然现在都空着，但在NARR鼎盛期，这里曾经同时存在过最多6位蜂王！”

近些年，这座地下巨型蜂巢里一直都只有一位蜂王，可以说是客观形势所迫。得益于良好的隔离控制，Apis已经多年没有发生过疫情。但这也造成蜂王数量几乎没有再增加，随着衰退换代，越发稀少；而另一方面，在羽化取卵的整个过程中，由于原料严重不足，核心催化药物Royal jelly的实验室产量非常非常低，没法保证同时支持多位蜂王。

在公开的科普文献上，Royal jelly被描述为失败的疫苗，诞生于NARR成立之初实验室的意外之中。  
这是实情，但也有谎言。  
云翅病毒疫苗一直没法研制成功，除了病毒本身不断变异外，核心原因在这种病毒一直无法在实验室环境复制和存货。  
做为当时疫苗项目的主要负责人，在无数次实验后，Abraham终于察觉了一个骇人的事实——云翅必须寄生在人体上。所谓的Royal jelly，本质上是从患病者身体内提取病毒再进行灭活处理，却最终被证明无效的疫苗。

病毒与死亡，蜂王与新生，这变成了一个罪恶的循环。病毒导致死亡，也诞生了蜂王，分泌了蜂皇浆。为了新生命，又需要病毒去杀死旧个体。等式的一边只要变强，另一边便也增长。这个诡谲的方程式似乎永远没有恒等的那一天。

“在这次病毒爆发前，这里的Royal jelly从何而来？”Steve问到。  
"除了前几个爆发期的存货……那些孩子……那些有天生缺陷，迟迟没有被领养走的孩子们……最终会被送往0层。”Abraham用手猛搓着脸颊，“而这次病毒爆发的根本原因，是0层安保出现漏洞。导致一个实验体在运输过程中逃了出来……”

幼蜂保育机构的孩子！Bucky的心猛烈抽动了一下。那个男孩的眼睛与禁闭的嘴唇立刻浮现在自己眼前。

救救我！  
他一定是察觉到了什么。

“我来找你们，是因为……你们应该是我所能找到的绝对不会和NARR站在同一立场的人。而且，Steve以前出过城，也许你们有办法带着Kobik一起从这里逃走！”  
Abraham抬眼看着他们。视讯的那头也同样陷入沉默。

“我可不想被杀死，更不想在意识模糊的情况下杀掉一个小女孩。”Bucky苦笑了一下。一想到自己的身体里曾经注射过一些人，一些孩子，甚至就是RJ死亡换来的黄色液体，Bucky感到胃部一阵恶心。

蜂王，有个好听的名字却没有一个美好结局。  
旧日去，新岁到。  
在不断重复的取卵中，身体逐渐衰退，或默默地死亡，或被新人扼杀。为了防止蜂王物质的扩散威胁，自由被永远小心密封。忍受着痛苦，做着所谓伟大的事业，实际不过是个发条玩具或提线木偶。而玩具永远摆脱不了由万分宠爱到无情抛弃的命运。更何况，Steve感染病毒后成为了雄蜂，和自己的距离不再是隔着条窄小走廊那么简单。完全受制于人的不确定性让这种距离变得无法用数字度量的遥远。

“介于我是kobik的合法监护人，在正式将她带来地下前会让我签署同意文件。大概可以利用这点拖延些时间。我会把之前实验资料都给你们，会有更多真相。虽然时间紧张，Bucky也许也能从中学习些控制蜂王物质的方法。”

“我们需要计划，还需要帮手。”Steve抽搐了下鼻子。  
“Steve，我们的看海旅行似乎要被迫提前了……”

 

===========  
TBC未完待续


	13. 预谋 Premeditation

“在正式开始前，我们应该先深入了解下蜂王物质。”Bucky在Brock的陪同，或者说是滴水不漏地监视下，达到第3层Abraham的个人实验室。  
尽管Zola满腹牢骚都写在脸上，控制蜂王物质的实验还是被默许了。大概，Pierce也觉得不会成功吧。博士看了眼站在蜂王身后荷枪实弹的雄蜂，继续说道，“机制有些复杂，但能帮你明白身为蜂王的特殊性。”

办公室一侧的圆柱玻璃罩内，黑蜂依旧四散飞舞。蜂脾比Bucky之前看到的更大了一圈，靠微小的接触点固定在枝头上，有种摇摇欲坠的不堪重负。他瞥了眼白色桌面，并没有看到Steve曾提及的那些照片。大约是被小心翼翼地收了起来。

“蜂王物质只对蜂群起作用，对象必须是感染幸存者。0次免疫者无效。这点我想你已经很清楚。”Abraham一边说着，一边按照惯例将红色数据线连在了Bucky的手环上。他监视了一遍电屏幕上的流动数据，转动转椅朝向右手总是放在大腿外侧枪支上的Brock，“一切都很正常。”

基于已有研究成果，蜂王物质被证明是多重未知化学物质的复杂组合。每种成分的不同比例，导致其有不同效果，这完全取决与蜂王对环境的判断和反应。虽然每位蜂王有各自的特殊性，但大致上主要分为三种：

第一，标记蜂群。  
感染幸存者在第一次接触蜂王物质时即被立刻标记，成为该蜂王的蜂群成员。在专属蜂王死亡前，蜂群接触到其他蜂王的蜂王物质时，均会对外来者产生攻击性，同时身体发生排异，最终会死亡。能够平稳接受新蜂王的概率极低。因此，NARR极力避免任何蜂王物质的外泄。甚至可以说，换王或介王是整个基地最危险的时刻。

第二，控制蜂群。蜂王物质将蜂王的意识传达到整个蜂群并执行。  
“如我所言，之前出现过大面积集体自杀事故。但你只是导致了轻度昏迷。目前我们不知道这种差异的原因。”Abraham无奈地瘪了下嘴，“也许和蜂王本身的目的、性格，甚至是食物有关。”

第三点，吸引雄蜂。当蜂王卵趋于成熟，会自动发出物质吸引附近雄蜂与之交尾。NARR会以此为标准进入取卵程序。但在自然无控制情况下，当蜂王认为身边有足够优秀的个体适宜繁育或优化种群时，也会自发分泌蜂王物质。物质能够反向催生卵的成熟，存在相互作用的机制。

Abraham皱了下眉，“希腊德尔菲神庙的三条箴言，第一条就是认识自己。你需要去回忆每一次，特别是0层事件时，物质外溢时身体的感觉和反应，回想当时的心绪和思维。考虑哪些可以被重现。从那些重现中，也许就藏着控制的秘密。”

“你可以自行在房间练习，”Abraham拔下了连接线，“或者来我的封闭实验室。我会做为你的实验对象。什么时候能控制我，就说明你成功了。没有任何过往成功案例，我只能说，永远别忘了自己是谁。”他看向绷着扑克脸的雄蜂，“Brock先生当然会一直在场。”Bucky明白他是什么意思，一旦自己成功，大概Brock就会动手了。

“真不知道这该死的情况要持续多久！”  
在第14层，Nat刚和Steve处理完新一批地面运送来的物资检查工作。那些不断增加的黑色箱子被严密封锁着，四面更贴满了亮黄色放射性和毒物警示标签。她一边将橡胶手套撕扯下来，用力扔进感染物控制箱，一边深深叹了口气抱怨着。疫情爆发以来，不断增加的工作量和同步下降的人手让14层的工作人员应接不暇。

“不觉得有点奇怪？”Steve重复着同样动作，看似漫不经心地低头说着。  
“你指什么？”红发美女立刻警觉起来。她当然也明白，那些箱子显然和正常的实验设备或食品配给包装完全不一样。之前更几乎没有在14层出现过！  
“那些盒子，”Steve抬头瞟了眼刚刚从专用通道运向底层的封闭物资，Nat也转头顺着他的视线方向望去，“最近，这种黑色的长型盒子特别多。”  
“你知道些什么就直说吧。说实话，我也不喜欢那些东西。”Nat停顿了一下，“看上去就像是……”  
Steve抬起头看着她，异常严肃的表情让对方皱了皱眉，更察觉出异样，“是一具具冷冻棺材，Nat。”

修长的手指微微翘起，用指腹的点点力道悬起银叉。明明是很重的餐具，在Bucky手里却显得很轻。他卷起几篇生菜。叶子在微红的唇间划入咽喉。Brock看得有些愣神。  
“别盯着我！”Bucky放下手中的刀叉，抬眼怒视着他。自从Steve离开，连午餐时间也没法放松下来。黑色幽灵附在自己身上般视奸着自己，Bucky当然明白那种眼神是什么意思。神经就这么一天天紧绷着，自己迟早会有断裂的一天。而对方显然没意识到自己的欲望已就暴露，他用拳头抵着嘴唇干咳了一声，掩饰着一丝慌张。  
“不是第一次了！”Bucky用手支着下巴，推开午餐的沙拉，“我的脸写着蜂王监视工作指南？还是你的薪酬单？”  
“职责而已。”对方低头用叉子卷起意面，若无其事。  
“冒牌货！”Bucky嘟囔了一句。  
“他永远都不会再回来。”对方的声音突然变得像是低吼。  
雄性动物与生俱来的无聊嫉妒与争斗之心，值得好好利用。看着对方压抑怒火的眼神，Bucky觉得自己好像有了个摆脱对方的主意，只是这个主意Steve一定不会同意。  
“嫉妒？”Bucky笑了，“你确实比他差远了。”

在第3层，Pierce扯了扯自己的黑色领带结，接连的无休止会议让他也有些憋闷。疫情爆发后，从NARR内部管理层、董事会，更到政府高层，在无数的警告、要求和命令间斡旋游走，让这位老手也有些厌倦。  
“我们需要缩短取卵间隔！”他把Abraham叫到自己办公室，简单明了地下达着命令。  
“Bucky才刚刚经过几次取卵，他的身体状况也很正常，没有出现衰退。没必要大幅增加Royal jelly的注射量，强行催化卵提前成熟。”Abraham为NARR的贪得无厌而厌烦。这种发自内心的失望反倒让他平静了下来。  
“不，博士。这和Bucky、Turkey或是Rocky都无关。”对方表情平静，“地面疫情情况很糟糕，非常糟糕！我们马上会迎接另一位蜂王。上面对我们的要求——首要工作是繁衍。”

他低头拉开抽屉，将一沓厚厚的文件扔在对方眼前。那是蓝色硬质封面的文书是监护人同意法律申明。博士抑制着愤怒与惊慌，用微微颤抖的手扶着眼镜，“我想，我需要时间仔细阅读一下。”  
“你需要的只是翻到最后一页，签上名字，我的博士！”对方面无表情地说着，“你知道文件里的每一个字，连一个标点符号都没有任何修改可能。你更知道如果我把当年你私自篡改数据的事情捅出去，你的科学研究生涯就完蛋了！”

“这只是个形式，即使你不同意，政府也可以动用强制手段。我只是出于老朋友的同情，让过程不显得太过难看。”他从棕黑色的宽大办公桌后走了出来，拍着对方的肩膀，“我不是残忍之人。这是高尚的工作，更是人类生存的责任。明天她会被带到这里。给你些离别时间，但后天她将进入正常蜂王程序，Zalo做为她的负责人。”

Abraham没再说话。他攥着文件回到自己的办公室电脑边，立刻疯狂地敲打起键盘！时间不多了！控制蜂王物质的实验根本没法完成！他唯一能做的就是将尽可能多的资料想办法安全而隐蔽地转交给Bucky和Steve！这个世界有权知道真相，而明天是唯一的时间窗口。

 

当晚，听完博士的最新情况告知，Bucky和通讯那头的Steve都陷入了短暂沉默。  
“计划不得不在明天开展。”Steve挤出微笑安慰着他，“虽然比预期更早，但成功率我有信心。我和Nat这边都已经安排妥当。”  
“你那边怎么样？能顺利来到14层吗？”  
“Abraham会帮我，我能处理好。别担心！”Bucky下意识的拽了拽那张毯子，把自己裹得更紧。

“就我个人而言，不成功也没太大损失，”蜂王无奈地笑起来，“困在这里，任由欺榨。只不过……没法见到你真会让我疯掉！他们为何不明白，换个雄蜂只会让我更容易失控！他们对孩子也太过残忍！但是如果失败，Steve……我不知道，他们会怎么对你？”

“不会比现在更糟……我受够了这种隔着屏幕的日子！更没法想象永远失去你！我很想你，每天都想！”Steve低着头，似乎害羞起来，“偶尔，我会对着那些波斯菊发一小会呆，结果就是被Nat嘲笑一整天。”  
一瞬间，两人都笑出了声。对着屏幕Bucky轻吻了一下，“明天，就终于能再见到你了。”  
“明天会很辛苦，今晚早点睡！  
“我爱你，晚安。”  
“我更爱你，晚安。”

结束通话，朝变黑的屏幕发了会儿呆，Bucky回到厨房给自己倒了杯冰水。他有点紧张，一饮而尽后又倒了一杯。翻动着每个橱柜，拿起餐刀和餐叉检查了一遍，精致坚硬，又很锋利。他深呼了一口气，宣示决心般用力跺下水杯，用通讯器对走廊那边的人，不容置疑地命令着：  
“现在！立刻到我房间来！”  
为了明天的计划，必须提前处理Brock这个麻烦。他不愿去那个曾经属于Steve的房间，自己房间的主场也更有优势。

Brock大概是被强行从床上拉起，他没穿制服，便服却依旧是一身黑。  
“明天我要去14层！”Bucky已洗过澡，身上有股淡淡的松柏香味。他穿着白背心和宽松的裤子，这让前胸到后臀的曲线都很显眼。Brock看着他四肢松懒地靠在沙发上，有些微微湿润的发丝反而让人觉得空气极度干燥。雄蜂快速用舌头掠过嘴唇，站姿变得别扭起来。

“疫情特殊时期，蜂王不能离开10层以下区域。即使你有权限，我也不得不阻止你。”脸上依旧是一副工作状态的严肃表情，但双臂却忍不住来回变化着交叉姿势。他的眼神无序游走着，想找个停留点，却忍不住扫视着Bucky每一寸裸露的肌肤和该死的胯下。  
“我再说一遍！明天早上！我要去14层！找Steve！”Bucky舔了下嘴唇，“我要我的雄蜂！”  
“我说过无数遍！他已经不是了！”Brock开始发怒，毫无停顿地立刻反驳，音色急躁。

Bucky从沙发上跳了起来，转身走向厨房。对方立刻尾随而至。隔着厨房岛和手中的水杯，他用绿色的眼睛锁定对方，极度挑衅地用着重音，“冒！牌！货！”  
“他不过和我一样！一份工作而已！”如己所愿，对方在发怒，但还远远不够。

“他！会！操！我！”Bucky盯着他，将食指放进嘴里。他挑起嘴角，用牙齿轻轻咬着笑着。蜂王当然明白自己是在压抑已久的野兽面前玩火，但他只能这么做。  
“他会cao├得我很爽，简直欲仙欲死！你呢……在床上估计会非常无聊！也许,我现在脱光了站在你面前，你都硬不起来！”他向后捋了捋耳边的头发，缓慢说着挑逗对方的实话，“你甚至连试试都不敢！”

直接把Bucky推倒，压在厨房岛的白色大理石面上，“你最好能为自己的话负责！”  
野兽终被激怒！Bucky轻蔑地笑起来，“这得看你敢做些什么。”  
“你他妈是在勾引我！”  
“我对和你上床完全没兴趣！别高估了自己！”蜂王嘴上依旧游刃有余。“Steve的床技显然更棒！”

野兽彻底失控，直接拉扯起Bucky的裤子！但他没注意到，那一瞬间！大腿被尖利物品刺中！Brock双手瞬间失去力道。Bucky顺势起身，反手将他压在台面上。他抬起腿抵在对方腹部，在监视者眼前晃了晃还有血迹的餐刀。  
“你不是很喜欢看我吃饭吗？现在我拿着刀的样子怎么样？”  
对方显然还没从这瞬间的变化中缓过神。Bucky轻轻松开手指，任由餐刀掉落地面。快速摸起一把叉子，直接抵在对方右眼球上！

“刚才的一切我都有录下来，如果我把这段消音后的视频稍微剪辑下送给Pierce，你觉得会是什么后果？半夜跑进蜂王的房间意图不轨？他极度信任，被安排来监视我的人，刚刚满脑子想着怎么上我？他会大发雷霆吗？”  
“Steve难道不也是一样！？”他几乎是在咒骂。  
叉子的距离离眼球更近了，Brock能感到睫毛的瘙痒。  
“闭嘴！他跟你完全不一样！”

“最后说一遍！明天早上我要去14层见他！和我保持点距离！如果有系统提示或者人工询问，你应该知道怎么回答？”  
既怒火中烧，又受制于人。他不得不承认一个事实——这位蜂王过于危险而诱人。

“没人知道你是失职。最多就是蜂王解决下生理需求找个熟人上...。个床而已！放心，绝对不会有别的问题。我保证爽到了就会回来！”  
“你这个婊子！”  
“没反对我就当你是同意了！”Bucky笑了起来，计划很顺利，“保持尊重！亲爱的雄蜂，我可是你的蜂王！”

=========  
tbc未完待续


	14. 离巢 Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章有直接性描写

“一切都会好起来。”身穿白色长风衣的王台工作人员挤出一个微笑，捏紧了银发双马尾姑娘的肩膀。她抱紧自己的泰迪熊，躲在毛茸茸的玩偶后面，在大人们的缝隙里寻找着熟悉身影。  
“爸爸！”  
在电梯口出现的博士满脸笑容地半蹲在地上，将女孩立刻深拥入怀，不停安抚着她的头  
“Kobik……别害怕！一切都会好起来。”  
这句话是祝福，是妄想，又像诅咒。

Pierce按照惯例组织了一个小小的欢迎介绍会，和Bucky来时几乎没有区别。Zalo依旧一张臭脸。只是尚未找到合适的0次免疫者，Kobik的雄蜂今天没有到场。因此，Brock被叫了过去，充当临时监视者。他在心底暗自叹息起来——Bucky的漂亮脸蛋，少言寡语，加之表面温顺，骗过了在场每一个人。没人知道现任雄蜂的尴尬处境。而现在却又要分身乏术地接手一个新蜂王。  
“我想带她去13层和14层转转。”博士祈求着Pierce的同意，“她会喜欢那些游乐设施和从没见过的植物，特别是那些花！算是在明天前满足小女孩的一个愿望！”  
Pierce扣了下十指，踌躇了半刻微微点头同意。

"你不去14层？”  
从欢迎会回到蜂王层，Brock一脸愠色地低声问着。蜂王正缓慢地换着衣服。眼睛盯着对方衣角间闪露出的肌肤，一回想起昨晚自己完全被对方牵着走的窘态，真想扇自己几个嘴巴。大腿上的伤还在隐隐作痛。他想教训眼前这个人，又碍于对方身份不得不隐忍。但更阴暗地想法是，由于昨晚，欲望似乎又上了一层。眼前这个男人很难搞，也就意味着搞到手会更美味。

“没那么着急。”Bucky看着他笑起来。新雄蜂的态度明显有了改变，带着更多的试探和谨慎。这让自己多了点心理优势，“我想先去看看博士，蜂王物质的问题我还没搞明白。”  
“而且，”他晃了晃手肘，银色手环上的各色灯光胡乱闪烁了一下，“手环好像有点问题，突然勒得很疼，我想找他调整一下。”

“他今天不在实验室。”Brock低头查着日程表，“请了假，要陪女儿。”  
“我都不知道他有女儿！真是个爱家的老好人。”Bucky面有惊讶，“Brock，你有家人吗？”  
“没有。”对方像个机器，神情没有丝毫动摇。  
“我也没有，不过相信很快就会有了。”

Nat用手持平板在系统里补充着记录，又微笑着将签过字的纸质备份递给地面衔接人员，“今天的第4批总算搞定了，还有两批。真是有够辛苦。”  
在14层的物资中转程序中，身着标准深蓝色连体制服和同色鸭舌帽的地面衔接人员被俗称为码头工(docker）。他们没有继续进入更深地底楼层的任何权限，仅负责从地面收集物资并整理运送到14层。同时，一些残次品、NARR内部无法完全处理的废品，也会运到14层由他们带回地面。

Nat捋了捋耳边的碎发，满脸关切笑容，对着眼前的两人说：“不如休息一下，去我的私人办公室一起喝杯咖啡？”红发美女的甜美微笑和热情好心具有百分之三百的杀伤力，没有谁会头脑坏掉愚蠢拒绝。在他们转身走向走廊深处时，她发出了一个通知信息，“一切顺利。”

Steve在花房焦急等待着蜂王。他不时抬起手臂看着手表。对方比预计的时间晚了五分钟。  
当两声为一节拍，共三组的敲窗声响起时，他才长抒一口气——那是约好的暗语。

无需任何言语，只有急不可待的亲吻和拥抱。机械屏幕上24小时的凝视都比不上一秒的肉体触摸来得可靠踏实。他们都如此渴求着对方，连日的分离已是折磨。

舌尖缠绕上舌根，柔软敏感的触觉在口腔里游荡。通过细细的神经丝线，纠缠的口腹之欲向下传去变成胯下之约。根本不需要太多扩展，手指很容易就沿着脊椎进入后穴。Bucky下面黏腻湿滑，那是长期隐忍的结果。  
“Steve……”他长长地叹息起来。  
三根手指被下面的口紧紧包裹吮吸。Steve明白Bucky是在催促自己，不是准备好了，而是难以等待。Bucky主动转过身，双手伏在花台上。拉扯下碍事的裤子，Steve很想按住性子在他微微收缩的穴口再多厮摩一阵。他爱听对方带着怨气地催促自己快点插进去，有时甚至会主动握住送进去。Bucky更会难以控制地后仰起脖子。脊柱的下凹曲线更美地让人发狂，只会让自己接下来难以控制地狠力抽插。  
但现在时间有限，两人也都比以往更没耐心。Steve直接一个用力将整个肉刀锲入湿润温暖的肉穴里。他又向里微微顶了几下，几乎将囊带都挤压进去。Bucky立刻满足地配合着淫荡地扭起腰。他垂着头，牙齿咬着左手背的薄肉，害怕太过失控的叫床会让走钢丝的计划直接掉落。但这太难了！Steve在自己身体里肆意冲撞着，控制自己别被酥麻快感弄晕都变得困难。开始他还能配合着节奏扭动，但很快就只能单纯地承受。他极力保持平衡，勉强让自己别被对方的一个用力直接操到地上去。经络分明的巨跟碾过那个敏感的腺体。他终于失去控制地大叫一声，又急忙压上手背收声。  
“没事，Bucky……”  
下巴被掰动着转向身后，满嘴舒爽被Steve的吻堵在口腔，变成齿间溢出的津液和嘴边哭喊呜咽。他的阴茎又热又大，填满了肉体的内壁沟壑，更填满了这些日子来心理的孤单空荡。  
内壁被不断的挺进弄得敏感而疼痛。Steve稍稍调整了下角度，在那个点猛烈冲撞。  
Bucky终于失败地肆意喊叫起来。粉色和紫色花叶在眼前晃动，被爱欲绑架的大脑却只见阵阵白光。耳畔只有对方的喘息与自己的呻吟。在接连的抽插后，Steve发出一声闷哼射在自己身体里。Bucky也同时达到了高潮。抽离的瞬间，穴肉还在贪欢地猛烈颤抖。白浊液体沿着大腿滴落地面。  
这间玻璃花房里尽是淫弥的味道。

“真不想从你身体里离开。但是今天我们不能太过火。”Steve缓慢抚摸着Bucky的背，帮他度过余韵。在稍稍清理和冷静后，他将一套深蓝色码头工制服递给了对方，“都穿上这个……”

“泰迪熊到了。”Nat的指令送达！  
Steve和Bucky赶到空荡荡的1号货物隔间时，Nat、博士和第一次见面的女孩都已经站在那里。  
没有任何寒暄客套的招呼。“其他人被我暂时支走了，时间窗口很短。尽快！”Nat一边抬眼看着通道入口，一边开门见山地焦急催促。  
博士紧接着强调，“手环的跟踪定位系统，我在之前的几次例行数据备份时已经动了手脚，你可以关闭它。所有资料也都在里面！连同Kobik，请保护好!”  
他将躲在自己腿后的女孩轻轻推向Bucky，“我得留下为你们争取时间，否则他们很快就会发现两位蜂王都不见了！”  
“他们是好人！Kobik，”博士蹲下来亲吻着女孩的额头，“听他们的话！他们会带你回家。”  
“你不和我一起吗？”女孩立刻拽住了衣角。  
“爸爸得在这工作。就像以前一样，过一段时间就会休假回家看你和妈妈。这次也不会太久。我保证！”他微笑着翘起了小指头。  
“保证！”女孩的整个手掌都覆了上去，身体一起微微晃动着，“我爱你，爸爸！”  
“我也爱你！”  
带着不愿意让别人，特别是女儿，看到的眼泪，Abraham匆忙逃离。

Nat做了个深呼吸，整理了一下自己的衣领，又摸了下腰间的配枪，“跟紧我，别说多余的话！”她回头招手示意着身后的码头工。两人点点头，开始搬运散在角落边的几个箱子。

急匆而杂乱的脚步声突然在走廊回荡，打断了工作！Pierce带着一组持枪安保人员径直朝他们的方向走来。Nat立刻转身挡在了他们之间。

“Steve呢？”站在老狐狸身后的Brock眼神阴郁。  
“他在种植区，清点晚些送往7层的配给。”  
“他……一个人？”  
“你这是什么意思？”Nat歪头嘟着嘴看着他，对方立刻收声了。

“把你们的帽子摘下！”雄蜂指着她身后的俩人转移了话题。  
“Brock！根据工作隔离守则！在14层能发号施令的可不是你！你的职责是蜂王！把蜂王留在低层算不算擅离岗位？”  
行动小队的枪口刷地一声瞬间抬高起来。  
“他在蜂王层房间里，非常安全。”Brock低头扫了眼监控，蜂王黄色圆点的位置标记并没有正确显示在屏幕上。由于昨晚的事情他不便立刻发作，而掩饰心虚的企图反而让他高高抬起了下巴。

“Nat，让他们把帽子摘下来。”Pierce用手部做着下压枪口的动作，缓和着得力助手间的剑拔弩张。  
“真搞不懂，为什么你们这么紧张？”Nat耸了耸肩，笑起来，“出了什么事吗？”  
“保育区走丢了一个小女孩……”Pierce神色轻松地编织着谎言，“现在还处于疫情期。Brock多些谨慎总是没错。”

“好吧。”Nat边转身边张开双手。她勾住两人的衣领，直接将畏缩后退的码头工们拉扯到面色凝重的搜查者们面前。她站在两人中间，将胳膊一左一右勾搭在肩上，“让大家都看看你们迷人的小脸蛋。”

“Pierce先生，您好！”“您好！”  
他皱了皱眉，那是两个完全陌生的年轻面孔。  
“最近的疫情导致人员更换频率很快，您应该没见过他们。”Nat摸着鼻尖，对着Brock略有嘲弄地说，“新人嘛，总会有点笨手笨脚。”

红色的公共警报灯突然亮起，发出刺耳鸣响！  
“怎么回事！”Pierce转脸厉色质问起来。  
“系统提示3层实验室突然发生爆炸，包括Abraham博士在内，有多名人员受伤！”  
“他在3层？我们走！”  
Brock瞪了红发美女一眼，她挑着眉欣然接受。  
“抓点紧！小伙子们！”Nat看着Pierce和Brock悻悻远去的背影，大声喊起来，“的工作量还大着呢！”

码头工将几个黑色长盒子和银色普通铝制盒搬上一个平板拖车，并用带着黄色警示文字的粗尼龙带绑好。Nat拉扯了几下，调整了合适的松紧度。  
“这几件不符合标准，得立刻退回去。”她划弄着屏幕。  
“旅途愉快，先生们。地面上就只能靠你们自己了。”

高速电梯平稳上行了一段时间。根据Nat和Steve之前的观察和测算，大约是13分钟。NARR的地底深度真令人惊讶。货物被推向地面中转站的角落，排在同样制式的一排银色平板车后，和其他残次品一起等待下一步分类运输处理。在来来往往扫过的车灯亮光里，最上方黑色长箱子的缝隙突然被微微撑开，从里面伸出一只手！手摸索着边缘，在固定待边停留了一下便缩了回去。再次出现时，手里多了把匕首。割断束缚后，一个身影迅速从箱子里跳了出来！  
是Steve！  
他低身躲下，让因为寒冷而稍有僵硬的身体快速适应地面气温的同时，观察环境。确认安全后，将Bucky和Koblk分别从那本该装着royal jelly实验尸体的低温箱里顺次拉出。

没有太阳的白光，地面反而比地下更加黑暗。Steve帮Bucky轻拍整理了下深蓝色制服，压低鸭舌帽。Bucky则抱起还在昏迷中的kobik。借着夜色，一同向拉着警戒线的区域边缘快步走去。脚底再次接触真实黄土的感觉让Bucky有点激动。Steve抬手看了眼表，晚上8点21分。  
在一团黑色中，他们摸索着去往未知未来的路。

=========  
tbc未完待续  
=========


	15. 定时炸弹 Time Bomb

夜风很大，云层很厚，时间更急。  
三人必须用最短时间，收集完必要资源并快速出城离开Apis。用不了多久，NARR就会发现全世界最宝贵的两个资产已经被一只雄蜂轻松拐走。如果被困城中，恼羞成怒地反扑根本无法抵抗。

为了提高行进速度，Steve和Bucky一直轮流抱着小蜂王。在忽明忽暗的罅隙月光里，除了轻微脚步摩擦声，地面上的一切都很安静。起初，他们认为是正常的黑夜效应，但当他们由边缘慢慢接近居住区的中心，企图收集逃亡的必要物资时，眼前的情况明显非常不对劲！

Apis做为病毒大规模爆发后最成功的人类留存聚集区之一，即使在全球人口不断下降的大背景下，人口管理署接到的进入申请数量也一直都能称得上稳定。这座在内陆废墟上建立起的新城市，像幽暗海底的明珠，乌云背后的太阳，总给人们带来希望。通过精确控制人口水平，它艰难维持住了基本社会生活和工农业生产的循环运行，更保有了人类的延续火种，简直就是现实中阿芙洛狄忒的西苔岛，上帝的伊甸园。每到夜晚，象征科技文明的人造灯光在星光下肆意舞动，像种与命运抗争的宣泄和挣扎。

而现在，已经无法看清城市的轮廓线，通往城中心区的道路一片黑暗，空旷无人。废报纸和包装袋在路沿滚动，显然已多日无人清理。两旁店铺的卷门紧闭，甚至还有明显外力打砸的痕迹。破损的薄铁皮被风敲打，在死寂闪烁的路灯下发出诡异撞响。Kobik被这突然的闷响吓了一跳，向Steve身上凑得更紧。

“Abraham说得没错。NARR掩盖了消息，地上的情况非常糟糕。”Steve摸了摸她的头发，边继续扫视着路边。交通工具，食物补给，燃料……都是需要考虑的问题，突然提前的逃离计划让这一切变得非常随机。路边一间杂货店的铁拉门虚掩，微弱的白炽灯光在窄小洞口的黑色里跳动。在Steve的眼神示意下，Bucky捡起路边的一根铁棍，撬开内侧的玻璃门。检查一圈，确定无人安全后，他招呼两人进来，并立刻关上了灯。

“我得去看看隔离门那边的情况，再弄辆车。”雄蜂把孩子放下交给Bucky。蓝眼睛在幽光闪闪发亮，“你看看有什么能用的东西，尽可能多拿些！注意安全！”  
“如果两小时后我没回来！你们得找新的隐蔽点！”他亲吻了下Bucky的额头，便急忙转身离去。

Bucky更仔细地检查起房间。白色铁架大多东倒西歪，零零散散躺着些包装花哨的零食。好在，撬开隔间后，里面的瓶装饮用水很充裕，还有不少未开封的食品存货。按照卡路里由高到低的原则，他优先将成捆的高热量巧克力搬了出去。

“我能帮上什么忙吗？”银发女孩话不多但有礼貌，“我们要去哪里？”  
“我也不知道，”他转头对她温和微笑，并递上一条巧克力，“也许是未来吧。”  
角落里有个红色小铁架，放着灭火器和消防面罩。介于同行三人中有两位蜂王，Bucky没做任何犹豫，把面罩收进箱子。

女孩低头快速撕开包装袋，用力过猛险些让整块巧克力掉在地上，“你是蜂王？”  
她突兀的一句疑问让Bucky皱了下眉。在离开NARR后，他有些不愿再提起这个标签。  
女孩补充了一句，“是爸爸告诉我的。他说我也是……但不太一样。”  
“你还没注射过Royal jelly，没经历羽化……”Bucky用力蹭了蹭她的头，眼角都是笑，“别想这些。小蜜蜂，帮我个忙，把货架上你爱吃的都拿过来。”

门口突然传来轻微引擎突鸣。Bucky立刻警戒地张开手臂，一边示意Kobik躲回隔间，一边攥紧了铁棍，紧贴墙壁。一辆黑色Ford F-150皮卡车缓慢停在了街边。好在出现的身影是Steve。Bucky如释重负地松了口气。两人在密不通风的时间里焦急地紧紧拥抱了一下便不得不迅速分开。

“前阵子似乎发生了内乱，城市能源供给不稳定。死亡威胁让民众恐慌，一部分人害怕整个Apis变成一个大隔离区，直接暴力冲击隔离门企图逃出去。这造成内城隔离门损坏。目前只有外城门还在正常运作。”Steve神色严肃，“情况和我预计的差不多。夜间物资运输并没有中断，但是班次间隔拉大，开启次数变少。往好处想，监控设备密度下降，守卫也相应减少，事情比预期得简单。”

“我们走！”把物资快速塞满后斗，Bucky铺上篷布，带着Kobik爬上后座。Steve拉扯了几下固定绳索，快速发动了引擎。一路看不到其他车，行驶大约半小时后，他们在离外城门不远处的小树林边停了下来。

“Kobik，你可以一个人坐后面，安静待一会吗？我得借用Bucky一段时间。”  
女孩从依靠着的身体上坐直身体，在后视镜里点了点头。Bucky便跨过中控台坐到了副驾上。

“司机要先下车接受消毒，卡车也会经过药水喷洒。在程序完成，司机回车，以及门开启这个时间点，下手比较容易。”Steve没做任何停顿，但压低了声音，”我会去抢夺那辆卡车。你看到远光灯闪三下后就全速冲门。不要做任何减速，沿着路向南边开，别担心，我会在后面跟着你们。”  
“你有多少随身武器？”Bucky担心Steve的安全，但又没有更好计划。  
“一把匕首，一把满膛GLOCK17 。”Steve摸了下腰间，“都是从NARR带出来的。”  
“如果不容易得手，别勉强！立刻回来！我们……”

言语被打断！强烈的手电筒光线突然向他们照射过来，玻璃车窗上泛起刺眼白光。光晕中，四五个身着黑色制服的人端着枪支逼近眼前。他们敲了敲驾驶室的侧面玻璃。Steve在心底咯噔了一下，佯装镇静，十分不情愿地降下车窗。  
对方不耐烦地挥着手，“全部立刻下车！亮面身份证明文件，扶车站立接受检查！宵禁期间，我们有权任意处置你们！”

从全黑制服和胸前以胡蜂 (wasp)为中心图案的徽章看，Steve意识到他们遇上了武装警卫队。警卫队负责Apis全境的巡逻与安保，“守门”更是工作重心。而日常的鸡毛蒜皮则是城市警察的任务。

Steve双手离开方向盘，抬起手示意自己不具有攻击性。  
Bucky也同样保持着克制，“请别紧张！先生们！”他高高举起双手，喊了一句，“别担心，孩子。听他们的话，安静下车。”  
而一记枪托重击直接打在了他的下巴！Bucky的一只脚甚至还未跨出车门！他毫无准备地摇晃了几下，扶住地面。体内有种愤怒在发酵，但他立刻做了几个深呼吸勉强克制住。蜂王物质在这里发作，只会给Steve和Kobik带来麻烦。

Steve想转身去扶起他，却被用枪和两个人立刻抵在车门上！  
“别动！这位先生！你似乎还带着武器？”

“Bucky！”女孩伏在蜂王身上大叫起来，“你们不能伤害Bucky！”  
“闭嘴！小丫头！乖乖站好！你们他妈知道现在有多乱？没空和你们讲究什么礼仪！半夜三更出现在外城门附近？没什么企图？当我们是傻子吗？”  
“Bucky？”一个声音嘀咕起来，“蜂王好像也叫这个名字……”

情况开始变得不可收拾。Steve给Bucky一个眼神，示意自己准备直接反抗。他和蜂王2V5也不算太困难。只是，Kobik会有危险，而且一旦动静闹得过大，出城计划可能就会泡汤。所以Bucky微微摇了摇头，一边举着手缓慢站了起来，隔着车窗示意雄蜂再观察下情况。

银发女孩伸出双手，高高举过肩膀。朝着巡夜人们轻轻转动起手腕！  
一股黑浆果般的气味冲入Bucky的口鼻！尚未成熟，极度酸涩！

“Steve！快捂住口鼻！车上有面罩！”  
他立刻向雄蜂发出警告！  
那是属于蜂王的气味！  
但那显然不属于自己！

眼前的巡夜人们面目开始变得扭曲而狰狞，仿佛有条蛇在身体里窜动扭曲。在几个无望挣扎后，眼睛和鼻孔开始流血。喉咙发出被掐住般的嘶鸣。  
瞬间！倒地死亡！

Bucky立刻将Kobik一把抱起塞进车，关严车门。Steve上前搜了几遍尸体，拿走了所有武器，从后车窗扔给Bucky。思考了几秒钟，他把对方的证件，连同制服也扒了下来。

“你们不能伤害Bucky！不能伤害Bucky！”她还有点神志不清地叫嚷着。  
“冷静！冷静！Kobik！冷静！我在这，我没事！”他捂住女孩的眼睛，用自己的身体将对方完全包裹控制。渐渐Bucky的气味也散发出来，女孩在成熟蜂王的甜味中终于昏睡了过去。

他看了眼自己的手环，抬头看着Steve的后脖。面罩的尼龙带在他的颈上勒出浅红色印记。  
“Abraham好像隐藏了比我们的想象都严重的秘密。”  
Steve在后视镜里皱了皱眉。  
趴在Bucky膝盖上的小天使，在微微颠簸里睡得安稳平静。

“刚刚收到通知，有人趁着夜色逃出了城。”Steve递上警卫队的证件，“我们奉命来仔细搜查每一辆来往的卡车！”  
守卫穿过他微笑的脸，瞟了眼副驾阴影里的Bucky和空荡荡的后座。再略显无聊地反复翻动了几下两人证件后，门缓慢打开。  
随着引擎的震动，皮卡摇晃了两下，擦着厚重铁门的缝隙，扬长而去。

 

==========  
TBC未完待续


	16. 蜂毒 Bee Venom

“把Kobik托付给你们，非常抱歉，但我别无选择。”  
Bucky把手环连接到车载电脑，一段来自Abraham的音频自动播放起来。熟悉的声音穿过黑色扬声器的小孔，随着车身晃动，距离感被放大而显得暗昧。女孩还横躺在后排座位，垂下的银发遮着脸。他伸出左手转动着旋钮，确保音量在听得清而不打扰之间找到微妙平衡。这几天他们轮流开车休息，确保尽快远离Apis的控制地区。

Steve用眼角撇了他一眼，“你会是个好爸爸。”  
眼前只有极暗混黑，车灯在砂石地面上奢求着来之不易的几米微光。俩人在闷嗡胎噪和音响杂音里，相视一秒，又转脸无声笑起来。

“我查过你们的过往记录。人口、健康、犯罪、职业……NARR能触及的程度远超大部分人想象。在进入地下前，你们与王台没有任何交集。抱歉，我必须这么做才能确保安全。Steve做为城外先遣队负责人，生存能力和知识也足够应付城外的恶劣情况。Bucky做为成年蜂王，体能和身体素质都在巅峰期。最关键……我能感觉到，在任务优先级上，Steve把蜂王排列在NARR之上。”

声音停顿了一下。  
“这里总是缺少人情味。”

“我想一边帮助Bucky学会控制蜂王物质，一边慢慢告诉你们真相。但疫情爆发打断了计划，他们把Kobik过早牵扯进来。没有时间了！

Kobik不是变异者，而来自于一位蜂王的细胞团，生而如此！甚至可以说，Kobik才是真正意义上的蜂王。由于她的特殊性，即使尚未经过羽化，她也已经可以散发蜂王物质，具备标记和控制蜂群的能力，但尚并不具备刺激生育作用。说实话，我也不确定羽化会何时发生，更不知道她是否像感染变异者那样需要Royal Jelly的催化。相关研究文件都在Bucky的手环里，请保护好！

我一直在引导她去控制自己的能力，可能是年纪尚小，不算特别稳定。你们必须小心！Kobik的蜂王物质具有毒性，能影响蜂群的呼吸系统，达到一定浓度会立刻窒息死亡！Bucky的蜂王物质目前看比较柔和，但她的从一开始就具有强烈的攻击性和自我保护意识。在已知的各种化学物组合中，我始终没找出分离鉴别这种物质。而这种毒性物质也许会对抗病毒的关键。地面的民众并不充分知晓蜂王物质的危险性，更没有接触过，对两位蜂王而言，他们大多都处于无蜂群者。

我不能把她交给NARR。NARR的研究方向已经完全转向了生殖研究。而一旦他们发现Kobik的特质，只会将她当做实验品，承受比任何历代蜂王更严格的控制和折磨。

你们一直往南，向海的方向走！峡湾对岸有个小型人类聚居区Thornlands。Apis是蜂群结构的大型都市，但Thornlands没有蜂王、雄蜂或工蜂，只有最普通的幸存者们。那里有位我的老朋友，他会接应你们并给予庇护。尽快找一个无线电通讯设备，把频率调整为118-135.975MHz范围内，不断保持搜索状态。他会用这个频道主动联系你们！

请告诉Kobik。我珍视与她在一起的每一秒时光。尽管我可能没法参加她的毕业典礼，不能在婚礼上亲手交给挚爱之人，但我会一直爱她。她是我的little girl，与身份无关，与其他任何事情都无关。最后，祝你们和我都好运！”

车厢里再次陷入沉默。女孩翻了个身，蜷缩着并没有醒，但盖在她身上属于Bucky的黑色外套窸窸窣窣地滑落车底。Steve向左打着方向盘，从主路拐入一条小径。周边树木变得越来越茂密，直到完全遮挡视野，他才在一片狭小空地关灯熄火。

“我们得补充点能量。”Steve跳下车，走向后车斗翻找物资。  
“别忘了面罩！”Bucky条件反射般提醒了一句。他将小蜂王的外套重新盖好，又检查了两遍车窗门。有限条件下，kobik暂时必须被控制在相对密封的车厢内——无论steve被哪位蜂王标记为蜂群成员，另一位蜂王的蜂王物质对他而言都太危险。

“一会换我来开车。”他绕到车后帮忙，Steve则递给他一瓶水和小块压缩饼干。  
“坏消息是，我带了件危险物品和一件极端危险物品。”Steve掰开砖头般坚硬的压缩饼干，喝了口水勉强笑起来，“好消息是，两件物品都很可爱。”  
“而现在，我们总算有了个明确目的地。看海的度假计划也算是没变。”Bucky向上瞥了下嘴角，又迅速收了回来。

长时间坐着让腰臀有点发麻，他来回更换着交叉着的腿，腰部靠在车斗侧面，抬头望向天空。满眼星海是自己太久没见过的真实天空。四周黑色无声，脚下的星光却不算暗无光辉。很久没有享受过这种安静，身边还有Steve。唐突冒险在这一刻突然变得很值得。

Steve有种很奇妙的特质。他让自己很安心，似乎只要有他在，一切都会变得没那么艰难。否则，Bucky有点难以想象，自己会如此相信一位几个月前还完全陌生的男人，并把自己完完全全交了出去。

“潜在威胁也就是NARR，最多Apis政府的通缉。”Steve靠在了自己身边，“还好我只需要偷一辆车。不是劫持宇宙飞船，逃到什么星系，对抗外星人之类。”  
他用手指着天空傻笑。来之不易地休息和调侃，并没有改善太多气氛。两人隔着瓶口上沿，看着对方，眼里都有太过明显的期许。

“你该用蜂王物质标记我。”他侧头望向车头。Bucky明白Steve在担忧什么。  
“一路上可能都不再太有机会。拖得越久越危险。你总不会想让我成为别人的雄蜂？”  
“当然不想！但我不知道该怎么做。”攥着塑胶瓶的手力道变得难以控制，Bucky语速因为激动而变得有些快，“我还没法自由控制！我只主动发动过一次。那是因为……因为你……”

“那就只想着我！让我只服务与你，更只属于你。”他的眼睛在黑暗中闪烁着坚定的光芒，像颗星星落在自己的鼻尖。  
“她……”Bucky有点担心孩子突然醒来。  
“你一定检查过车门窗了。”  
Steve显然不准备停下，他用吻的行动强行中断无谓的言语挣扎。而太久的分离和一路逃离的压力，都让Bucky没法抵抗对方臂膀力量与唇齿温热。

I will be brave and against the strong.  
我发誓勇敢地对抗强暴

I will fight the all who do wrong.  
我发誓抗击一切错误

Steve在耳边轻轻说着远古光辉时代，骑士在册封典礼上对领主的誓词。  
“I will be faithful in love.”  
我对所爱，至死不渝。

“Steve……”他呜咽起来，思绪和理智在逐渐飘远。  
丝丝甜味就在这黑色的林间散发环绕，编织成密不透风的网，将奋不顾身的蛾与蝶困在其中。

“好甜……之前你总问我有没有闻到的甜味，就是这个？这就是你的味道?”  
“答应我，以后闻到任何和我不一样的气味，一定要第一时间要告诉我！”  
Steve抚摸着他的头发，“你比蜂蜜还甜。小时候，家里的厨房里总有个装蜂蜜的红色小罐子。我常溜进厨房，搬来椅子爬上去偷吃。我会舔掉手指缝隙和桌面散落的每一滴，就像这样……”  
舌尖轻掠过耳后与脖子，停留在喉结上。  
“Steve……”他呜咽起来，思绪和理智在激素作用下逐渐飘远。  
“你想要我做什么，Bucky？”  
“我不知道……”胸口被种东西满满堵住，而下面却觉得异常空虚。  
"命令！Bucky，别为命令感到羞耻，告诉我你想要什么。”  
“填满我……Steve”蜂王物质发出求偶的信号，Bucky难以自持。最直接的欲望像呼吸般轻易挂上嘴边。  
“遵命！”

\-------------------  
TBC 未完待续


	17. 王与公主

Steve转动着车载收音机的旋钮，在博士所说的频道间保持搜索状态。王台或Apis的追兵或许就在后方，而前方的未来同样模糊不清。除了滋滋电流声，依旧一无所获。他叹了口气，抬头看了眼在波斯菊花影中跳跃的Kobik，而Bucky正站在阳光里，看着她浅浅地笑。

行车已经到了第五天，除了一直往海的方向走，他们别无选择。根据Steve的测算，随车携带的食物和水，勉强可以撑到到海边。在仔细盘点和计算后，从昨天起他们开始执行严格的物资数量配给。路过这座废弃城镇时，花朵的红色影子在玻璃车窗外掠过，瞬间吸引了Kobik的注意。她带着难得的撒娇眼神和语气请求去看看。  
“Steve，拜托。”Bucky也同样求着自己。  
Steve知道彼此在NARR的花房里发生过多出格的事情，更对逃亡以来自己蜂王的难得笑意无法免疫，他答应了。正好自己也想找些备用燃料。Steve把车停在了一间破旧拖拉机棚里掩人耳目。多年出城的经验告诉他，多些小心总是不会错。

一直在Apis地面生活的小蜂王第一次看到真正的鲜花，她兴奋异常又小心翼翼地抚摸着粉色花瓣，汲取着浅浅芬芳。她过于沉迷地欣赏着神明设计精巧的小植物，不经意与Bucky对视了下眼神时，居然脸红害羞起来。  
无论身份如何，她始终还是个孩子啊。Bucky摘下些紫色和和白色的花，混着杂草为小蜂王编织了一顶王冠。

阳光从破旧的顶棚间投下细细的光柱，让黄土地面呈现星星点点的光斑。一台旧拖拉机停在右侧角落里，后部的旋耕机还没卸下。Steve走近查看，黄色油漆涂层刚刚开始剥落，地上更有些残留的模糊辙痕，说明这里废弃的时间并不算太久。扯开侧面落满灰尘的红色帆布，几个大油罐让他非常欣喜。他用手指蘸了些又搓了几下，没有刺鼻味道，没有冰凉感，庆幸逃离时自己找到的是辆柴油车。

Steve继续仔细搜寻一切能用的资源，突然外面一阵吵闹。他立刻冲了出去。  
不远处的土丘上，Bucky右手攥着一把匕首，正滴着血，左手牢牢将kobik护在怀中。有两个人已经躺在了地上，蜷曲着身子痛苦呻吟。还有三个人和Bucky正面对峙着，中间的光头胸前吊着把枪，也许是子弹本身也很稀缺，他似乎暂时没有用的打算。  
“别打我们的主意！不是警告，是好意提醒。”Bucky喊着，“我们无意冒犯，很快离开。”护着Kobik手臂力道又用加重了些许。身边的可爱女孩有多危险，他们根本一无所知。

“后退！”面对默默靠近的Steve，对方突然抬起枪口警告。  
“城市？”Steve喊了一句，边摸着自己腰后的枪，边企图靠得更近。  
对方没回答。Steve从经验判断，对方应该是群流浪者或者被驱逐者，目标是物资。离开了城市庇护，生存概率和资源直接划着等号。他们可能是潜在感染者，可能曾经是罪犯。在这操蛋的世界里，高墙之外反倒变成了服刑监狱。

“Steve！”Bucky惊出一身冷汗。  
“我可以帮忙。”Kobik轻轻说着，并开始抬起手。  
“别做任何事情！保持冷静！不用担心！”贸然泄露蜂王身份对他们并不利。Bucky更不希望kobik过于依赖自己的能力，反而因为这趟突如其来又前途迷茫的逃亡沾染过多鲜血。

得想想办法。  
Steve被看似头目的人盯着。自己需要保护kobik，同时控制小蜂王别轻举妄动。她的失控同样可能伤到Steve。自己还需要处理至少剩下的那两个帮凶。

该怎么办？  
也许……  
如果能控制蜂王物质……  
抱着这样的疑惑，Bucky决定放手一搏！

他深深呼了口气，收起匕首，高高抬起双手示意不具备攻击企图。慢慢闭上眼睛，回想着Steve感染病毒时自己体内翻滚的无助、绝望与愤怒；回想着博士教过自己的一切冷静方法，回想着在不久前的夜晚，自己如何毫无保留的标记了Steve，而Steve又是如何毫无保留地彻底向自己俯首称臣。在那一刻，每一个神经元每一寸肌肤都在发热，急不可耐地逼迫着腹部那个怪异器官快速制造激素，将眼前的雄蜂牢牢捆住。

离自己最近的kobik身体突然开始下沉，Bucky睁开眼睛慌忙抱住她。地上的人没有了挣扎动作。当他抬头看向对面三个人时，对方立刻倒地！  
“Steve！口罩！”他提醒远处的对方遮蔽口鼻。

对方奔跑过来，紧紧拥抱着自己。  
“我就知道，Bucky，你一定做的到。”隔着面罩的声音朦朦胧胧，欣喜却很清晰。  
Bucky如释重负地把身体重量交给对方，他放松地笑着，“多亏有你。”  
Steve抓着自己的手，眼里全是自责。  
“没关系，只是些刀刃割伤。”

雄蜂搜走那群人的武器，又在拖拉机棚找了些绳索，把昏迷的肇事者们困在树上。他将那些油罐搬上车，又找了些能用的零件，悉数全部打包。kobik枕着Bucky腿上渐渐醒来。蜂王的恢复速度显然快于常人。  
“Bucky，你的味道真好闻，好甜好温柔。”她的声音还迷迷糊糊的。  
“一切都没事了。”他的眼角全是微笑。Bucky庆幸身边这位尚未羽化的蜂王不会像自己对其他蜂王有极大的排斥杀意，“Steve爸爸正在打包东西，我们很快离开这里。”  
“你得学会信任别人！”Bucky抚摸着她的头，“生而不同，这很困难。我明白。”  
“Bucky你杀过人吗？因为无法控制自己……”  
“我杀过，一次两个。”他转身看了眼正在整理物资的金发男人，“好在有Steve在，否则我可能已经精神崩溃了。”  
“kobik，你会发现，即使我们很特殊，在这个世界上依旧会有一个或者那么几个人能理解你的处境。甚至不问原因的为你付出一切。”  
“博士是个好人。”Bucky摸了摸她的银色长发，“他只是暂时和你分开。Steve和我都值得你信任。”  
“在遇到Steve之前，我从没想过自己会如此在乎，如此信任一个人。无论未来会怎么样，我知道他能让我冷静下来。而为了他，我也必须冷静下来。当我内心的愤怒与恐惧涌起时，只要想到Steve，我就似乎能很快重新找回理智。”  
“我能做到，你也一定可以。”  
kobik直起身，若有所思地点了点头。  
“我给你将给故事吧。关于波斯菊公主的故事。”  
Kobik听得津津有味，“Steve是你的骑士吗？”  
“他应该是这个世界上最可靠的骑士了。不过我不是需要他保护的公主，我是和他并肩作战的王。”  
“那我是你们的公主吗？”  
Bucky大笑起来，“没错呢。公主殿下！”

“你们在说什么，笑这么开心？”Steve将蒙皮布重新拉好，拍了拍手上的尘土。  
“我只是把你那关于波斯菊的童话故事讲给了kobik听。”  
“希望你会喜欢这个故事，我的小蜂王。”Steve笑着，拉紧了固定绳索。

车厢继续走上颠簸的旅途。收音机的白噪声里，突然传来陌生又期待已久的声音。  
“这里是Thornlands荆棘之地，如果听到请按照如下指示线路前进。”  
Steve和Bucky看了眼在后座上摆弄花环的kobik，默默对视着点了点头。  
在车轮的滚动里，Bucky期待起Steve和自己描述过的那种海蓝色来，应该会像他的眼睛一样坚定有力又干净纯粹。

 

未完待续  
祝世界上最甜的大甜心生日快乐。

**Author's Note:**

> ▼欢迎进入农业知识天地，一起了解蜜蜂繁殖交尾机制  
> 王台：蜂巢内部工蜂搭建产生蜂王的地方，机制有点复杂，下文里还会多次提到  
> 云翅：一种蜜蜂病毒，会让翅膀透明度降低，失去行动力，实际主要在欧洲发病  
> 失王：没有蜂王和蜂王的信息素，蜂群会焦躁、失去行动力，甚至瓦解灭亡。  
> 蜂皇浆：决定3天内的幼虫是否发育成蜂王的关键食物  
> 羽化：蜂王可以生育的标志


End file.
